


Broken creatures

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, emotionally constipated percival, he's so bad at feelings the poor thing, obsessive grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The only thing Newt wants is to help creatures and write his next book in peace. But as his brother says, trouble always seems to find him.After a terrifying encounter with Grindelwald and after Theseus almost has a heart attack when he finds out, Newt decides to go back to New York only to humiliate himself when Niff steals Tina’s boss pocket watch.As if he has not enough problems already.





	1. Chapter 1

Under the  current circumstances, Newt really believes he’s handling the situation quite well. Theseus wouldn’t agree, but his brother hardly likes anything so that doesn’t count.

Alright, maybe it’s not exactly going according to the plan, but sometimes one has to improvise. Fortunately for Newt the bar he’s in, it’s crowded so nobody is paying attention to him nor the wizard he’s sitting on. Now… the reason why he’s sitting over a stranger’s lap is because he needed to hide the fact that he just immobilized him.

He had been following the group the man’s part of for days, and then discovered the group liked to spend time in that particular place. Newt managed to catch the man’s attention, and although the plan was not hex the man right then, he had to do something, before he could sell the five bowtruckles he had with him.

And now Newt has to get out of there with the weak creatures without getting noticed by the other men of the group. Good thing Pickett is with him and he manages to convince the others to get inside the case.

As soon as he rises, someone will notice. He must be fast and careful if he wants to walk out of there in one piece.

But then Newt feels it; he knows someone is watching him and looks around only to find a man with dark hair and blue eyes staring at him. He has a drink in his hand and judging by the color, Newt knows is firewhisky; Theseus likes it so much it’s easy for him to recognize it.

Newt looks right back, trying to remember if he’s one of the traffickers and if he should be running at the moment.

But the man winks at him and from his wand a spell like a green serpent slides on the floor until it collides with the feet of three very chatty and drunk men. One of them stumbles, growls at the wizard in front of him and aims a spell that breaks the other man’s glass instead of hitting him on the face.

Everything turns into chaos after that and Newt just runs away.

He knows he needs to get out to find a good place to apparate away. Holding firmly the case, he moves out of the way a wizard trying to block the exit and jumps to the closest alley. He’s trying to visualize the street he always uses to walk to his hotel when three men surround him.

“You fucking rat,” one of them spits, irritated. “I told Frank not to trust the pretty ones.”

Newt moves the case behind him; he tries to think how to get them out of the way without getting hexed in the process. The obvious solution is to escape, but he can get injured during an apparition and sometimes those kind of wounds are the worst, because the body is trying to get somewhere else.

“Pretty whores always try to steal something from you,” another huffs, half angry half amused by his own words.

“Listen, boy. We’re not going to hurt you if you just give us the merchandise back, alright?” Says the last one and the other two don’t seem to agree with him. The first, the one with the moustache, tries to attack him, but Newt’s already waiting for something like that, he repels the spell and stuns him before he can cast another. The other two realize it’s not going to be as easy as they had thought because they both aim at him at the same time, only to hit Newt’s magic shield.

But the protection is not going to last long, especially if they both decide to keep hitting it at the same time. It’s a shame that Newt never managed to learn to use wandless magic as well as his brother.

There’s a crack they all can hear and then both men are on the ground, the wizard from the bar, the one that helped Newt walks over the three unconscious men and lowers his wand when his eyes meet Newt’s.

There’s something oddly familiar about the man looks at him, about the way he holds his wand, but Newt’s too thankful for what he did that he decides not to think too much about it.

His smiles is so wide when he looks at the man, that the wizard seems a little confused at first by Newt’s warm expression.

“You seem to attract trouble everywhere you go,” he comments, amused and Newt can’t stop the blush spreading down from his cheeks towards his neck.

“That’s what my brother always says,” he giggles, still feeling a little shy under that intense stare. “I… I mean, thank you.”

Just right then, Newt notices the wound on the man’s arm; unconsciously he steps close and touches his shoulder to see it.

“Come with me, I think I have something back in my hotel room to patch you up,” he offers only to find the man still looking at him.

There’s something wrong in the way he’s staring at him; Newt feels like he’s being analyzed.

Suddenly, he regrets his offer, but before he can step back, the wizard takes his hand in his.

“Are you always attracted to broken things?” The question is almost in a whisper, but Newt hears it anyway.

And it’s not what he says, but the way he does it that makes Newt’s body shiver in panic.

The man sees the fear and his fascination increases.

“It took you less to recognize me this time, Newton,” and while he speaks his features turn into Newt’s most frequent nightmares. “I’m so glad. I knew you could see the real me.”

Behind him, one of the men wakes up, but before he can rise, Grindelwald turns and shakes the wand like he’s holding a whip and the green light, hits the man’s chest so hard he dies in seconds.

Newt doesn’t gasp, he’s too frightened to do that. The grip over his own wand tightens, but before he can try anything, Grindelwald smirks, a flash of anger dancing in his eyes before it vanishes and turns into something Newt doesn’t know how to name it.

“Don’t, darling. I don’t want to hurt your creatures.”

That does the trick, Newt paralyzes as he has been hexed.

“Good boy,” Grindelwald grins, pleased. He takes a step forward, his eyes roaming all over Newt’s body. “You are truly remarkable. I’m glad I changed my mind. I was going to kill you, you know? For what you did to me in New York.”

Cold, his fear feels like his body is being frozen… Grindelwald is going to torture him first.

He moves his hand, but the wand is thrown away from his fingers until it hits the ground.

“My darling, please don’t make things difficult, alright?” Grindelwald takes him by the chin in a painful grip.

Newt doesn’t answer, he even frowns at him. Luckily, that just seems to amuse Grindelwald.

“Such a feisty thing, you are,” he comments. “It’s a shame I don’t have the time to take care of you right now, but we’ll see each other soon, my darling.”

He kills the other two before disappearing, leaving Newt confused and scared. He pulls the case close to his chest and apparates away as soon as possible.

***

Newt leaves France the very next day; he knows he should talk with Theseus about what happened, but he decides not to go to England for a while and from China he writes a letter to his brother.

Theseus sends back a howler.

He wants Newt to go back to England immediately and knowing, he’s probably planning how to make him stay with him and keep an eye on him until both of them die or something like that.

Theseus is so dramatic.

Instead, Newt finds a weyr of fireballs and helps a mother to take care of a weak newborn. He’s more careful though, but the weeks he’s in China, he doesn’t hear of Grindelwald again.

With the time, Newt is convinced that his encounter with Grindelwald it was just a unfortunate coincidence.

When little Julie is ready to fly, Newt goes back to New York.

***

At first, it seems an excellent idea for Newt to go to MACUSA and surprise Tina and Queenie, but just after his friends welcome him with hugs and warm words and right after Tina asks with huge smile how long is he going to stay, Percival Graves storms in her office.

“Goldstein, what’s the meaning of this?”

Newt blushes when dark eyes meet his, because the Director of Magical Security is holding a very annoying Niffler in his hands.

He takes the creature, not letting Graves to say anything else and shakes him until a very beautiful pocket watch falls. Newt manages to catch it in time, just before the Director can claim ownership and gives it back.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, looking away. He scolds Niff before shoving him inside the case.

When he finishes, he realizes everyone is staring at him; it’s almost comical. Queenie is trying to hold back a giggle, Tina’s looking from him to her boss like she wants to disappear and Graves is staring intently like he just found a very complex and irritating puzzle.

Finally, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Queenie covers her mouth.

“You must be Mr. Scamander. Theseus’ little brother.”

Newt nods and finds the courage to look back. For a moment, he thinks he catches a glimpse of a smile, quirking up Graves lips.

“I’m Percival Graves. It’s-”

“I know…” Newt interrupts and sees out of the corner of his eye, Tina facepalming herself. “I’ve met the other… I mean, I’m glad to meet the real… you.”

He bites his own lip to prevent himself from speaking again.

Newt sees Graves fighting a smile, but the amusement in his eyes doesn’t go away. He shakes his head and opens his mouth, but Tina is quicker than him and says: “Actually, he was about to leave, Sir. Newt, could you please wait for us at the apartment?”

“She’s right… I-”

“Is that the infamous case?” Graves smirks, looking back at Newt as neither him or Tina have spoken.

“I wouldn’t say infamous,” he argues, outraged.

“Well… I’m afraid you can’t go, Mr. Scamander. Not until I gave you the permits for all the creatures you have in there.”

Newt pales, making Graves roll his eyes.

“I’m not gonna take your creatures away,” he huffs. “You helped me before when you stopped Grindelwald. This is my way of thanking you.”

“It’s not necessary, Mr. Graves. Besides, I don’t think I’ll be staying long…” He stops abruptly when he feels Graves taking his arm.

“Either way you have to get the permits,” the Director insists and Newt’s so flustered he can’t keep arguing. “Come, let’s go to my office.”

Well, at least things can’t get worse than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Graves is not as everyone has told Newt. He’s actually very kind -true to his word, he gave Newt a permit for all the creatures in his case, even the Nancy, his Nundu, although he wasn’t very pleased with that-, he also seems to like magical creatures, he’s always trying to talk to him about it, so the magizoologist decides to give him a copy of his book.

Then Graves starts asking him for advice on certain cases, and when Newt realizes there are creatures in danger, he convinces the Director to let him go with them.

After rescuing a few of them, Newt realizes how much his assistance is needed in New York.

So he decides to stay a couple of weeks more. Or that’s what he thinks until he’s intercepted by Seraphina Picquery and Percival Graves on his way to Tina’s office one morning.

For some reason the President of MACUSA looks particularly amused that day, at least that must mean he’s not in trouble, right?

“I heard you’ve been of great help lately, Mr. Scamander and for that I thank you,” she grins.

Newt blushes. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Graves staring at him.

“It’s a p-pleasure.” He says, which is true, he’d gladly do anything to save magical creatures.

“They’ve told me you’re remarkable in what you do, Mr. Scamander.” Picquery adds, eyes shinning with mischief. “Actually, it seems you have an admir-”

Graves clears his throat next to her and Newt catches the moment he glares at the President, in response, she lets out a chuckle.

“Well, the reason we’re here is because Mr. Graves wants to let you know something important, right, Percival?” She smiles at him like she’s having the time of her life even though, Graves seems like he wants to murder someone.

However, when his eyes meet Newt’s his expression softens immediately.

“We were thinking… I mean if you want, you could-” Graves mumbles and groans out of frustration, he looks at the ground and then at Newt. “We’d like to offer you a job. You’d be MACUSA’s consultant.”

Newt beams, his mind only can think about all the creatures he’ll be able to help if he stays. It’s obvious that New York has a serious problem with traffickers and since they wizarding community doesn’t have much information about creatures and how to take care of them, Newt is sure he needs to stay to save as many of them as possible.

“I accept the job,” he says, grinning.

And despite his usually reserved and serious nature, Graves smiles back at him. They both stare into each other’s eyes until Picquery takes a step forward.

“Well… I’ll leave you two alone then,” she says. “Graves will explain you everything, Mr. Scamander.”

***

Even though Queenie and Tina seem happy to know that Newt’s staying, Queenie is the only one that looks more pleased with the news. It’s like she’s hiding something more and when he asks the only response he gets is a very ambiguous “you’ll see”.

He tells Theseus about it, although he’s not surprised that his brother replies by sending him a letter urging him to go back to England and a promise to get him a ‘better’ job in the Ministry if he goes back.

Newt decides to ignore that particular letter and focuses on the kind words of the aurors of the Department. Weiss and Fontaine warn him about making the paperwork on time, unless he wants to face a very furious Mr. Greaves.

“Well…” Richards eyes him with curiosity, then she looks back at the others. “I wouldn’t be worried if I were you. Boss seems to like you.”

Kenneth shakes his head, while dropping a bunch of documents on Lopez’s desk.

“Better to be prepared,” he tells Newt.

The rest of them just give him a very warm welcome; in the time he has been in MACUSA -even though he was just considered a visitor then- he grew fond of them.

Newt also finds a very kind note inside his pocket, he’s sure one of them must’ve put it in there while he was distracted.

'Glad to have you in New York’ it says, but doesn’t have any name or signature and when he asks, Weiss is the one that suggests it has to be from Lopez because he’s 'a shy one’. Newt tries to thank him, but he only looks back at him so confused, that he decides to just forget about the whole thing.

***

As Newt finds out latter, the aurors are used to go for a couple of drinks after a very hard case. He’s not the type to go to that kind of things -he has so many creatures to take care of-, but Queenie insists so much for him to go that Newt has no other option but to do so.

Despite not being a people’s person, Newt’s having a good time, sure Tina has to lean forward every now and then to explain to him why Fontaine’s joke is funny, but other than that Newt’s really enjoying himself.

He looks at the firewhisky he ordered; he hasn’t drunk anything, he really doesn’t like it that much, but since it’s Theseus’ favourite it was everything that it came to his mind when the bartender asked if he wanted anything.

Abernathy startles him by asking for his Niffler -the thief has been a nightmare for the whole Department because he escapes from the case very often to steal something shiny, Newt has apologized so many times with them-, his lips part to assure the auror the little burglar is grounded in the case, when everyone around the table freezes.

Percival Graves has entered the bar and is walking towards them.

“But he never accepts our invitations,” Richards mumbles, surprised.

Sitting next to her sister, Queenie giggles and asks Kenneth to move to another chair to give room for Graves to sit beside Newt. The wizard quirks up one of his eyebrows at her, curious, but does as he’s told. Nobody questions Queenie.

Graves sits next to the magizoologist, he gives everyone a polite nod, turns around to look at Newt and smiles. However, before he can say anything, Queenie speaks; she’s the only one who does, the rest of them are too shocked to do something at the moment.

“Glad you could join us tonight, Mr. Graves,” she smirks.

Graves looks suddenly flustered, but he doesn’t look away from Queenie’s amused grin.

“I decided to leave MACUSA early for once,” somebody chokes on their drink, but Graves just ignores them. The Director looks back at Newt. “And… join you.”

The moment Newt beams back at him, everyone starts to relax, for them it’s weird to have their boss around, but they get used to his presence quickly.

“I’ve been reading your book,” the Director says. “I have a couple of questions.”

Newt’s grin is huge, his eyes sparkle with excitement as he starts to explain about phoenixes and occamys. Graves leans forward slowly, as he’s drinking Newt’s words, his hand takes the freckled one that’s over the table and even though Weiss and Richard are discussing about spells, Fontaine starts making jokes with Lopez and Kenneth complains about life in general, some of them notice their boss behavior, although none of them comment on it.

Newt doesn’t realize how much time has passed until the aurors start to leave. When Tina and Queenie rise from their seats, Newt remembers he’s staying with them.

Graves looks a little bit disappointed, but he smiles anyway when Newt tells him he has to go back to check on his creatures.

“Perhaps we can continue our conversation tomorrow?” The Director asks. “With… coffee or tea?”

Newt doesn’t have to be told twice; he’d gladly spend the rest of his life talking about magical creatures.

“That sounds great,” he says. For some reason, Tina looks back at him, concerned, while Queenie is trying very hard not to chuckle.

***

When he goes back to his friends’ flat, Newt discovers himself still thinking about Mr. Graves.

Until the cold air makes him shiver and he realizes he left the window open; he closes it and sees a black rose over his bed; he takes it thinking that Queenie has left it there and reminds himself to thank her later.

He forgets about it as soon as he enters the case and his swooping evil eats it.


	3. Chapter 3

Not everyone is willing to take care of magical creatures, in fact, the majority of people that live in New York don’t seem to consider them important. That’s one of the things Newt likes to change, he is hoping not only to help the creatures he finds, but to make wizards realize how important they are.

However, he knows it’s going to take a while to achieve something like that.

And because of that, it’s very difficult for him to get certain types of food for his creatures, especially while he’s in the city. Nobody that sells food for pets seems to know about the creatures Newt has in his case. That’s why he always ends up in certain types of alleys that remind him of Knockturn. He’s not proud of it, but sometimes it’s necessary. Luckily, the only one who knows about his visits is Queenie and the only thing she tells him is to careful.

That morning, Newt’s swears to himself is just a quick visit and that he just needs certain types of seeds that Pickett enjoys. He always makes sure to get the thing done quickly, however that time is very difficult for him; he suddenly feels like he’s being watch. There must be something about him that day that’s making everyone look at him.

There’s a girl in particular whose intense look is making him uncomfortable. He urges the man behind the counter to give him the seeds, but the wizard notices his desperation and smirks.

“Five galleons.”

“Five?” Newt almost drops the bag of seeds. “But-”

The girl- the woman, actually, now that Newt sees her up close, walks towards him. She tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes at him; there’s something in her gaze that he doesn’t know how to describe, but he doesn’t like.

“Newton.”

To hear his name not only startles him, but makes him turn and aim her wand at her. Out of instinct, he casts a ‘revelio’ that only makes the witch chuckle.

“How do you know my name?”

“I’ve heard about you, Newton Scamander.”

“Scamander?” The man behind the counter pales and shivers, looking at Newt as if he was looking at a very terrifying dragon. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry. The seeds… you can keep them.”

Bewildered, Newt blinks at the man and offers the galleons he had asked.

“For free,” he insists. “I don’t want your money.”

The woman watches amused and Newt feels fear slowly crawling inside him as he makes his way to the door and disapparates as soon as he’s outside.

Only when he’s back in MACUSA he feels safe again.

For a moment, he thinks about talking of his experience with Mr. Graves, but in order to do that he has to admit he was in a place he should have been.

He can’t tell him.

***

Tina is arguing with Fontaine about the lasts reports on the case about the muggle (or the no-maj as she calls him) and the 'too long tie’ that almost chokes him to death.

Newt is looking at them both in concern until Weiss riffles his hair and assures is just because is almost time to eat and they all are starving.

Then, as if someone had casted a 'petrificus totalus’ on all of them, everyone freezes as Percival Graves walks in the room. Newt wonders why the Director seems to have that effect on people.

However and to the aurors relief, Mr. Graves stops in front of Newt and clears his throat before looking at him in the eye.

“Would you like to have lunch with me?” Graves asks and Newt swears he hears Kenneth gasp.

As usually and because Newt enjoys the Director’s company so much, he beams at him.

“I’d love to, Mr. Graves,” he smiles. “I suppose you’d like to keep asking me questions about my book.”

“Well… actually, I was hoping we could… get to know each other.”

Newt doesn’t find the appeal of talking about himself when he could talk instead about magical creatures. He’s about to ask why when he notices Tina, nodding her head almost furiously behind Graves and looking at Newt like she wants him to say yes.

“Alright,” he blurts out; even though he doesn’t like talking about himself, he must admit he’s curious about whatever Graves wants to say. Besides, he had promised his father once, he’d try to make friends. His father worried often about him being lonely.

Graves smiles back and doesn’t seem to mind Lopez staring at him, jaw dropped.

He looks like he has forgotten, the whole Department is there, looking at them.

Newt finds out he doesn’t mind the staring either, he’s to focused on the way Graves’ eyes soften when he offers his arm to Newt to lead him towards the door.

His heart bumps into his chest in a funny way, but Newt decides to ignore it.

***

As soon as Newt and Tina come back, Queenie makes them sit at the table to have dinner. Then, she looks up at Newt and giggles like she just heard something funny and winks at him.

“How was your date, honey?”

Newt blinks, confused at the same time Tina rolls her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“You had lunch with Mr. Graves,” she explains, patient, grinning when the magizoologist blushes.

“It was not a date,” he mumbles, although he’s sure is unnecessary since Queenie is obviously joking.

“Whatever you say, sweetie,” she smirks, but at least doesn’t talk about it again. Instead, she hands him a letter. “This arrived an hour ago. I fed the owl, but it doesn’t seem like it wants to leave your room, honey. I think it’s waiting for a response.”

Curious to see the owl, Newt storms towards his bedroom and smiles at the horned grey owl on his window.

It’s definitely not from the Ministry, so it’s definitely not from his brother. He opens the letter and understands why the creature is waiting; the owner forgot to sign it.

He sits on the bed, letter in his hands and realizes the wizard who has sent it seems to be worried about a non-magical creature. Newt knows about them, but not as much as he does about magical creatures.

However, he knows about wolves.

'A boy’s being hunt by a wolf. And the boy’s afraid because he thinks the creature is going to kill him.’ Newt frowns at the words, the letter is all written in a weird way; the man doesn’t explain if the boy is a wizard or not or why he has decided not to intervene in the matter.

Besides, wolves are always in packs, that’s how they hunt. The fact that this particular wolf is hunting by itself is odd enough.

Perhaps it’s lost and it’s desperate because winter’s coming and he hasn’t eaten in days.

Newt writes back. He tries to explain that wolves are not bad, that this wolf is just starving and that’s why it’s behaving like that. He tells the man to feed the creature so it can get enough strength to go back to its pack.

He hands the letter to the owl, desperately hoping the man writes back.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt starts reading more about wolves; he learns that not all of them are willing to be part of a pack, some prefer quiet lives and only accept their chosen partners with them.

Maybe that wizard’s wolf is one of the lonely ones; Newt immediately feels sympathy for the creature and wonders if he has a chance to make the man trust him enough to let him know where that creature is.

He waits for the answer, but it never comes.

However, Queenie catches his troubling thoughts and tries to comfort him by telling him how Tina and her once made friends with a young no-maj that ended up giving one of his book of fairy tales to them.

“No-majes always write wolves like they’re the evil of their stories,” she tells him, watching amused as Newt grimaces at the thought. She hands him an old, heavy book. “One story in particular is very famous among them; it’s about a wolf and a girl in red.”

Newt frowns at the little girl, hidden in her bed, while a shadow through the window watches her.

“No wonder why no-maj children are so afraid of wolves,” he comments, shaking his head. “They’re not bad creatures, they’re just hungry.”

Queenie rolls her eyes at him and caresses his curls tenderly.

“I know,” she says. “they’re just stories, Newt.”

He sighs, but smiles at her. At least, that conversation is enough to distract him for a while. Newt squeezes her hand to thank her and goes back to his case.

***

When Weiss arrives with the news, Graves and Picquery are busy speaking with New York’s mayor; so when the auror announces that they had found a group of Grindelwald’s followers that had been trafficking with magical creatures, the one in charge to lead the team is Tina Goldstein.

Newt follows them, he has to, he’s the only one that knows how to deal with magical creatures.

He’s ready to fight and do anything to save any creature they had decided to imprison… Instead what Newt finds is not what he had expected.

Tina is the first one that breaks in the house, followed close by Fontaine; she insisted Newt to stay behind because he didn’t have the proper training and because she believed her boss would kill her when he found out.

But Newt has never been a man who follows rules, especially not when there are creatures in danger.

Fontaine, Tina and Lopez have the four men in the living room on their knees be just in seconds, because none of them make any attempt to fight.

Then, just when Weiss tells the others that the house is secure, Newt kneels beside the three little wampus and the demiguises.

All of them are happily playing, fed and well rested.

Pickett, being the curious bowtruckle that he is, jumps up to Newt’s shoulder and starts talking with the demiguises. What Newt hears coming from Pickett’s mouth shocks him.

Tina is sending a patronus to MACUSA to deliver the information about the arrest, when Newt walks towards her.

“Wait, Tina,” he mumbles, making her jump. “They have not been trafficking with these creatures… they’ve been taking care of them.”

“What?” She squeaks.

“We took them from them and patched them up,” one of the men on the ground speaks, looking at Newt. “Our lord only wants to protect magical creatures.”

“Grindelwald?” Newt asks, confused. “But why would he-”

“He believes in what you do, Mr. Scamander,” the wizard continues.

Tina steps in the middle, shielding Newt from the man’s eyes. She aims her wand at him.

“How do you know his name?” She demands, looking fierce.

“Everybody knows his name.”

Percival appears in the middle of the scene; the fact that he apparates while walking would’ve surprised Newt if it was for the fact that he was still trying to figure out if Grindelwald had other reasons to protect magical creatures.

Perhaps he really cares about them.

Graves leans forward and takes Newt’s chin in his hand, turning his head up to meet his gaze.

“Are you okay, Newt?” He asks softly, almost as if he’s afraid of the answer.

“Yes, I’m alright,” Newt assures, smiling at him.

Graves takes his hand and helps him to get up and pulling him towards him almost protectively.

“The auror,” says the wizard that was talking to Newt, “I’d be careful if I were you, Mr. Graves.”

The Director ignores the man in other to pay attention to Fontaine’s desperate suggestion to cast a revelio spell on all them just in case one of them is Grindelwald.

Graves shakes his head and Newt silently agrees with him, he doesn’t know how, but he’s sure that if Grindelwald was there he would’ve known.

They’re gonna take them to MACUSA. And then, just then Newt looks up at the Director almost shyly.

“But… They weren’t… They were just taking care of the creatures, Mr. Graves,” he mumbles, making the Director looking fondly at him.

“I told you to call me Percival.”

“Percival,” Newt corrects himself, feeling the blush spreading down his neck. “Do you have to arrest them?”

The Director caresses his cheek and sighs.

“They’re Grindelwald’s followers, Newt,” he says. “Besides, there are signs of struggle here, I’m sure they attacked the traffickers.”

“We got rid of them,” one of them says, making Newt shiver. “It was for the best. Grindelwald doesn’t want wizards like those in his territory. It’s to protect the creatures, Mr. Scamander.”

Graves growls and casts a silencio so strong that shut all of them up.

Finally, they go back to MACUSA.

***

Despite of being tired and just finishing his last report on the case, Percival apparates with Newt outside Tina and Queenie’s building and offers to help him taking care of the new ones.

They both manage to introduce Dougal to the new demiguise and make a habitat big enough for the three wampus. Both of them end up exhausted but very satisfied with their work and Newt surrenders to the impulse of hugging the Director before he wishes him a good night.

Percival’s cheeks turn red and the auror has to blink a couple of times before he remembers he has to go to his own house.

And even though Newt goes back to his bedroom with a warm sensation, he can’t help but think again about Grindelwald.

Why would a dark lord want to help magical creatures?


	5. Chapter 5

Newt’s not sure if Percival is worried about him or because of him, but lately he’s been insisting so much on having him at his side all the time. It could also be because he wants to keep an eye on him and his creatures; Niff still manages to escape from the case every now and then and he has officially become the Department’s nightmare.

However, Percival’s presence is one of the few things that has calmed down Theseus enough not to rush and come to New York himself. Newt has told his brother that Percival has been a great friend to him since he returned to the city and even though Theseus is still not pleased having his little brother so far from him at least he is going to wait a couple of weeks more before paying him a visit.

Then, when Newt thinks he only has to worry about nursing the creatures they have rescued the night before back to health, news about Grindelwald being back in New York spread over all the wizarding community.

“I hate journalists,” Weiss spits while the rest of the Department is going crazy trying to get the wizard that wrote the article to come to MACUSA. “I bet it’s just bullshit and he’s just going to waste our time.”

As Tina says just hours later, Weiss is almost right. The wizard’s information only leads them to a place where dark wizards meet, but none of them seem to have something concrete on the matter.

They have rumors, but it’s not wise to trust something someone has said, at least not all of it.

Still, it’s enough for Newt to feel not so safe anymore. Like the girl on the no-maj’s book, Newt starts looking over his shoulder every now and then, just to be sure no one’s following him.

Which is ridiculous, because that encounter he had with Grindelwald in Paris it was just an unfortunate coincidence.

He decides not to worry about that and he instead focus on more important things. Like the fact that he has some bowtruckles to get back to Germany.

Newt has planned his trip to Germany since he saved that first group of bowtruckles; he knew the time would come to get them back to their home, but it was always difficult for him to say goodbye to his creatures.

Luckily he is not going to be alone this time since Percival has offered to accompany him. To which Picquery seems equally surprised and amused by it.

Newt manages not to get too emotional when they both find the right place to free the bowtruckles, he’s secretly relieved that Pickett doesn’t go with them (even though he knows the time will come to tell Pickett goodbye too).

“It’s amazing,” Percival whispers while they both watch as the creatures start to explore the new territory.

Newt turns his head to look at him in confusion. The auror chuckles and squeezes his hand.

“What you do for magical creatures,” he explains, staring at him with a gentle smile on his face. “It’s amazing.”

The magizoologist has to pretend he’s distracted by the bowtruckles in order to hide his blush, but he’s sure that Percival notices anyway.

They stay a day until Picquery sends Percival a letter in which urges him to go back to MACUSA. He doesn’t explain much of the content to Newt, but it looks like he has no other choice.

However he doesn’t want to leave Newt alone; Percival knows he has to stay a couple of days more until he’s sure the bowtruckles have adapted well to live in the wild.

Newt feels warm inside to see how concerned the auror is, but he assures he can take care of himself just fine.

“I’m going to be alright,” he says, giving him a hug. “I’ll see you soon.”

Percival makes a portkey and, reluctantly, he goes back to MACUSA.

***

His brother’s right. There must be something in him that attracts trouble; after dealing with the not so friendly bowtruckles and their trust issues, Newt was supposed to go back to MACUSA.

He doesn’t, he decides to explore the forest a little while and hears two men arguing about an object, which it must be really value for them to yell at each other over it.

To his horror, he recognizes the colour and the shape of it; it’s an occamy egg that by the looks of it it’s going to hatch at any moment.

Newt steps in, wand firmly in hand, ready to take the egg away from them, when a strong ‘crack’ and a shadow makes both of them, ignore him completely in order to face the real threat.

Grindelwald has apparated in the middle of the forest, his expression quickly turns into a wild one the moment one of the wizards tries to hex him.

The magizoologist can’t get to them; the lighting coming from the dark wizard’s wand is too strong for him to see anything clearly and when he manages to reach the spot where the fight is taking place, the taller one sees him and aims his wand at him.

He doesn’t even make the attempt to attack him, before he can mumble the spell a green light hits him in the chest and the man falls to the ground making just one, sudden sound.

It’s like that time in Paris when he encountered Grindelwald, only this time Newt couldn’t save the creature.

He decides not to worry about the bodies on the ground latter and desperately looks for the egg, but he doesn’t see it and his desperation quickly turns into sadness.

Then he hears Grindelwald walking towards him and Newt scolds himself for not paying attention to his surroundings in the first place; it’s probably too late to defend himself, but Newt tries anyway only to find Grindelwald carefully taking the egg out of his coat’s pocket.

He hands it to Newt and the magizoologist forgets he’s with the most dangerous wizard of all time and takes the occamy egg in both his hands. He stares at it and feels it with his finger tips; the relief of realizing it’s completely alright makes him grin from ear to ear at Grindelwald.

“You saved it,” he mumbles, noticing how his happiness slowly changes into shock and bewilderment.

The smirk on Grindelwald’s face is completely predatory, just then Newt seems to remember he’s in the presence of a dark lord and takes a step back out of instinct.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it long ago, darling,” Grindelwald points out.

Still keeping an eye on the dark lord, Newt knocks at the case three times before opening it; Dougal’s already at the top of the stairs when he looks inside. He gives it the egg and instructs him to leave it with the other occamys.

He closes the case as soon as the demiguise disappears only to find Grindelwald staring at him with curiosity and something else Newt’s not sure he can place.

Then, one of the men on the ground make a pained sound and Newt realizes that he survived the attack. Grindelwald notices too and he turns to finish what he started when Newt rushes to do something he’s sure his brother would call ‘incredibly stupid’.

“Don’t,” he blurts out, taking him by the arm. Grindelwald stops as if he has been petrified, then he turns his head and quirks one of his brows up at him. “Don’t kill him.”

“He saw me, he was going to use that egg to get money,” Grindelwald explains, calmly. But he adds with sudden anger: “He was going to hurt you.”

“Please,” Newt insists, even though he knows it’s ridiculous to beg or plead, his words would probably piss Grindelwald even more.

The dark lord tenses and Newt thinks for a second he’s going to attack him, but he turns around and instead of the green light he expects to see, there’s a silver one that comes from Grindelwald and hits the man’s head.

He obliviates him.

“This is a mistake,” Grindelwald says and turns around to look at Newt.

Now that the last one is completely unconscious, Newt realizes he should’ve disapparated when he had the chance.

The predatory smirk is back on Grindelwald’s face.

“Do you think wolves are lonely creatures, Newton?”

He blinks, confused. Newt doesn’t understand why out of the sudden Grindelwald is interested in wolves, but he knows that is better to play along.

“Some of them,” he says, taking a few steps back.

However, Grindelwald seems to have other things in mind, because he smiles and approaches him in a few steps only to take one of Newt’s hands in his.

Newt expects to feel pain, instead, Grindelwald’s fingers curl around his hand almost tenderly. He then kisses Newt’s palm, startling the magizoologist enough to make him move away.

He doesn’t try to approach him again, he just watches, mirth in his eyes, as Newt blushes furiously.

“Are you f-following me?” It’s ridiculous to ask something like that, especially if one doesn’t want to hear the answer, but the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“I always take care of what’s mine, Newton,” the dark lord answers instead.

Newt shakes his head; it’s too much for him… The confusion slowly fills his mind and he blinks trying to make sense of Grindelwald’s behavior.

He can’t.

“I don’t understand,” he blurts out, sincerely.

Grindelwald chuckles, amused. He looks back at Newt with something he can only describe as fondness.

“I am aware, my darling. Perhaps next time.”

And then he just vanishes, leaving Newt even more confused.

***

He knows he should’ve told everyone as soon as he returned to New York. But he’s still not ready; Newt can’t make sense of anything that had happened.

He avoids both Queenie and Percival as much as he can, until the blonde finds him in MACUSA’s garden. He’s trying to write and describe the place where he left the bowtruckles when the witch sits right next to him.

She frowns at him, worried.

“You have to tell him,” Queenie says.

Newt sighs, already picturing Percival’s reaction to the news.

But she’s right, he has to tell him.

He also has to write to his brother about it, which is going to be a nightmare.

Queenie giggles, squeezing his hand gently.

“He’s going to come, isn’t he?” She asks, already getting her answer from Newt’s mental groan.

Theseus is probably going to try to take him back to England.


	6. Chapter 6

With a gentle push, Queenie encourages Newt to walk in Percival’s office.

“It’s going to be fine, sweetie,” she whispers right before the auror looks up at him.

Newt smiles nervously when Percival takes him by the arm and offers him a seat; he definitely noticed that Newt has been trying to avoid him since he returned from Germany.

He looks worried.

“I need to talk to you,” he starts, unconsciously licking his lips.

“Something happened?” Percival asks immediately, pulling Newt closer. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he says and he’s so glad that he started by telling him the easiest part of the story; Graves looks more relaxed.

“What is it, then?”

After a moment of hesitation and reminding himself that’s the best thing he could do, he begins by telling him what happened after he left Newt in Germany.

It takes seconds for Percival’s shoulders to tense and less for the auror to listen in horror as Grindelwald’s name escapes from his lips.

“Did he hurt you?” Percival asks, concerned.

Newt shakes his head, but it’s not enough to calm Percival down; the auror not only tells Newt to hide, he also caresses the magizoologist cheek, just to make sure he’s completely fine.

“No,” Newt assures, trying to explain everything that happened… almost everything because he ‘forgets’ to mention a few things, like what Grindelwald told him or why he decided to help him in the first place.

He doesn’t mention the kiss, nor the way Grindelwald was looking at him right before he left him alone.

“You said Grindelwald killed a man,” Percival reminds him, almost gently. “But obliviated the other, you know why?”

“No,” the lie is easy to say, even though part of him starts to scolding him for not telling the truth. But, to be fair, Newt really thinks that what happened it’s hard to understand.

Still and despite of Newt’s effort to select only certain pieces of information, Percival’s expression turns into a concerned one.

“Don’t tell Seraphina about this,” he says; when Newt frowns at him in confusion, he adds: “she’d try to make you help us find him, she would use you to lure him into a trap.”

Newt’s bewilderment doesn’t go away, he still doesn’t get why he believes Grindelwald would want to go after him; perhaps it’s just part of a very difficult plan he just doesn’t understand yet. Maybe Grindelwald is waiting for the perfect opportunity to take revenge.

“You need… you should move in with me,” Percival says, staring into Newt’s eyes. “You’d be more safe in there,” he insists.

“But Grindelwald…” He stops suddenly when he sees Percival’s tension at the mention of the name. “I don’t think he was… He’s not following me.”

At this point he’s not sure he’s just saying it because he truly believes it or because he simply wants to convince himself the situation is not as bad as he thinks.

“We cannot take risks, Newt.”

***

Percival’s worried, Newt can see it; he has accepted his invitation to move in his house, and even though that helped to make him feel more at ease, he’s still concerned about him.

Newt doesn’t understand why, sure he had two encounters with Grindelwald (but no one knows that except Queenie) but he’s almost certain they have been just unfortunate coincidences. He refuses to believe that the dark lord has been following him for the past weeks -the mere thought makes him shiver- because he hasn’t even tried to hurt him yet.

Still, not everything has been bad; living with Percival has taught him that his creatures really like the Director and that he can be patient with them.

Newt really enjoys spending time with Percival. He likes it, even though it’s just the two of them in his living room, both sitting next to each other reading a book, even though they don’t really talk to each other for hours.

But just every now and then, Newt catches Percival staring at him instead of focusing on the book on his lap and when he does, the Director mumbles something and turns his head to the opposite direction, looking almost embarrassed.

Sometimes Newt wonders if it’s because they’re too different from each other, because Newt’s a mess from head to toe and Percival is always composed and so elegant that Newt is afraid of him getting tired of him and his creatures.

Newt still gets out very often; they haven’t heard of Grindelwald since that day and he’s convinced that he’s not in New York anymore. Besides, he’s not sure why, but going to the market to buy the stuff he needs for his creatures has never been so easy. The people give him all that he needs even before he names it and always at a very reasonable price.

Percival is not as calm as he is though; he doesn’t argue with Newt about it, but he always offers to accompany him when he’s not too busy at MACUSA.

He also makes sure Newt eats enough and sometimes Newt’s swears he has fallen asleep on the couch or a chair at the table, but when he wakes up he always finds himself in his bed.

Percival’s a very good friend.

***

Newt starts a routine; he likes to go to Central Park to see the non-magical creatures wandering around and sometimes -to Percival’s utter horror- he lets Pickett get out of his pocket when no one’s looking.

He finds a black rose once, when he arrives late in the afternoon to sit on his favourite spot and keeps it to leave give it to his swooping evil.

Sometimes he brings the book he borrowed from Queenie and tries to make sense of it until one day a muggle sits next to him and claim the story with the girl in red is her favourite.

“You must travel those woods again and again,” she says the exact words the wolf tells the frightened girl on the drawing. “And you must be lucky to avoid the wolf every time… But the wolf… the wolf only needs enough luck to find you once.”

Newt frowns and can’t help but talk about how wrong the tale is about wolves. Instead of getting offended, the woman laughs and smiles at him like she’s talking to a child.

“Wolves are just animals, I know.” She concedes, making Newt feel better instantly. “This is not about a real wolf. It’s about what it represents. Look, the drawing doesn’t even show a wolf, just a shadow at the window.”

“What does it represent?” He asks, intrigued.

“It’s evil, it could be someone bad… These kind of stories were used long time ago to teach our children to be careful, to take care of themselves and not to trust just anyone.”

Newt looks back at the drawing, tilts his head and finds himself not so irritated with the story anymore.

“Well… at least she’s okay,” he comments, caressing the paper.

“Not at all,” the woman shakes her head. “In the original story the wolf wins.”

***

Percival’s eyes go wide when he sees Theseus Scamander walking in his office.

Newt, on the other hand, is not surprised. He knew that as soon as he told him about Grindelwald, he would find a way to pay him a visit.

His brother takes him in his arms and starts looking at him like the mother hen he is and looks completely relieved to see that his brother is fine.

Then he says, deadly serious: “Come back to England with me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Newt rolls his eyes at his brother, who’s still with that determined expression on his face.

“I have a job here,” he says.

“I can get you a better one in the Ministry.”

“I know you worry about me, ‘Seus, but you have to let me take care of myself.”

Of course Theseus is not going to give in just like that, he looks back at Newt like he wants to keep arguing, but fortunately, Percival Graves clears his throat and walks away from his desk to remind his old friend he’s still in the same room with them.

“I’m really glad to see you again, friend, don’t get me wrong,” he begins, stopping right next to Newt. “I just… It would’ve been nice if you let us know first.”

Theseus frowns, not because he wants to keep arguing with his little brother about his well being, but for the way Graves is looking at his brother.

“I didn’t have time to write,” he says. “I just came to take him back to England.”

“I’m not a child anymore, 'Seus. You can’t make me do anything,” Newt protests, feeling a little bit irritated.

Theseus sighs, expression softening immediately, he puts both hands over Newt’s shoulders and looks into his eyes.

“We don’t know what Grindelwald is planning, but it seems that now you’re part of that plan and I’d be less worried if you lived with me.”

Instead of protesting, Newt strokes Theseus cheek and tries to reason with him; his brother tends to exaggerate things when he’s around.

“I don’t think any of Grindelwald’s plans involve me,” he says. “I know I saw him in Germany, but that’s just a coincidence.”

Now is time for Theseus to roll his eyes at him; he is looking back at Newt the same way he did when they were both kids and his older brother wanted him to understand something important.

“Newt, I’ve seen reports from aurors in France and Germany, it seems Grindelwald’s followers are taking care of magical creatures and rescuing them from traffickers.”

He can’t help it, the grin on his face is huge when he hears it; Newt feels warm and happy. He’s so glad that he’s not the only one that worries about magical creatures.

“How many have they saved?” He asks smiling; the image of Grindelwald giving him the egg returns to his mind. “Can I-”

“They set them free when they’re healthy enough to go back to the wild,” Theseus cuts him off. “Or at least that’s what we know…”

“There have been cases like that here as well,” Percival says, making Theseus turn his head to him. “I thought it was a one time thing, but it seems it’s more than that.”

“What if he just wants to do something good for once?” Newt asks, feeling the odd impulse to defend Grindelwald.

But Theseus shakes his head.

“This is something more… This is about you, I don’t know why, but I’m sure Grindelwald is doing this to get your attention.”

“You always think everything has to do with me, 'Seus,” Newt argues. “I don’t think this is-”

“Your brother’s right, Newt,” Percival cuts him off. “We have to be careful.”

He doesn’t believe it, Newt can’t understand why someone would do something like that just for him. Instead, he thinks that maybe Grindelwald is changing, perhaps now he has decided to use all that power he has to help creatures.

He gets distracted when Percival takes his hand and feels more relaxed; he recognizes the concern in his eyes and allows the auror to take him in his arms.

Theseus coughs and when Newt takes a step back from Percival, he notices his brother glaring at the other auror.

“I thought you were taking care of my little brother because you were being a good friend,” Theseus tells him with a weird and tense smile on lips. “Now I see that’s not the case at all.”

Percival’s face goes completely red at his brother’s words and Newt worries for a moment that the auror is getting sick.

“Can we talk about this later?” The Director insists, getting flustered.

Theseus crosses his arms over his chest.

“Of course, we’re going to talk about this, because if you think I’m gonna allow-”

“Allow what?” Newt frowns. “Theseus could you please explain to me what are you two talking about?”

His brother stares at him then at Percival and shakes his head, like nothing has happened.

“It’s not important, Newt.”

Of course it is and even though Newt’s curious, he decides not to argue with his brother again. Besides, neither Theseus nor Percival look like they want to talk about it.

***

Since Theseus can’t convince his little brother to go back home with him, he tells Newt he’s gonna stay a couple of weeks.

He’s still acting odd when Percival’s around though, now he doesn’t seem to like the fact that Newt has been staying in the Director’s house.

But he’s more worried about Grindelwald, he’s sure the dark lord has a plan that somehow involves Newt even though the magizoologist thinks that’s ridiculous. And the worst thing he’s not the only one that thinks that way, Percival seems to agree with him, even Queenie looks more concerned than she used to be.

“You should tell them about everything that happened,” she whispers with a worried frown on her face. Queenie is the only one aware that Newt hasn’t given Percival the complete information about his last encounter with Grindelwald.

But he just doesn’t see why that is important, it would only make Theseus feel more determined to take Newt with him.

“It’s important,” Queenie assures. “I truly believe they’re right you know… Grindelwald is-”

“Newt!” Fontaine slides towards them, almost falling on the ground, he’s breathing heavily when he reaches them. “There’s a hippogriff outside, we’ve obliviated the no-majes that saw it and we have secured the area, but we still need to get the creature inside and the aurors seem to have-”

But Newt is already running to the entrance, leaving the auror and the witch behind.

Theseus and Percival are already there, despite the fact that they were both in a meeting with the president just minutes ago.

There are more people around, but Newt doesn’t pay them any attention, his eyes are only focused on the creature on the middle of the street. He looks quite well considering that he has been recently injured, Newt also notices that someone else has been talking care of him judging by bandages on his front leg…

He instructs everyone to stay away, and approaches without taking his eyes off the creature. Then, when he’s right in front he bows showing his respect to the creature and the hippogriff, after staring back at him for a couple of seconds, decides to bend his head as well.

Newt sighs happily and caresses the creature between his eyes, allowing the magizoologist to check his wounds.

And to his relief, the hippogriff looks great, he just needs a few weeks to recover completely.

“Wait, Newt. There’s something wrong,” Theseus takes a step forward, but the hippogriff huffs in annoyance, so he has to stop.

“It looks like someone has left the creature for you,” Weiss comments and it’s just then that Newt notices her. Right next to her is the Director looking down at something with a mixture of irritation and concern.

Only then Newt sees the black roses on the ground and the piece of paper that looks suspiciously like a note.

“Oh, more of these,” he comments, not realizing he’s saying it out loud.

“What do you mean, Newt?” Theseus demands and he seriously thinks that he’s just overreacting.

Why does he look so alarmed by simple roses?

He takes the note, ignoring Theseus’ protests.

‘I cannot take care of him anymore, I know he still needs someone to watch over him and you’re just perfect for the job. I’m sure he’ll adore you.’

The wizard also adds that the traffickers that hurt him will not hurt any other creature and although that’s comforting, Newt believes there’s something weird about the way it is written, he doesn’t say what exactly happened to them. However, he quickly forgets about that when he reads the last sentence.

'His name is Frank.’

Newt grins from ear to ear and puts his arms around the hippogriff, remembering his beloved Thunderbird. He’s so happy, he doesn’t notice when the paper slides through his fingers and is caught by Theseus.

“This doesn’t mean that I approve of you, but please tell me that you did this, Graves.” Theseus says.

But Percival is looking almost as alarmed as Theseus is and even though he doesn’t need to reply, he does it anyway.

“I did not,” he says through gritted teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Percival and Theseus are in the office when Newt gets out of his case. He’s still happy because Frank clearly liked the habitat he had prepared for him and he’s thinking about that when his brother speaks to him.

“He’s obsessed with you,” Theseus spits the sentence as if it’s the most disgusting thing he has said.

“Who?” Newt blinks in confusion, not ready for the conversation his brother wants to have.

“Grindelwald,” Percival says, with that weird look of irritation and concern that has been on his face for the last few hours. “We must be careful. I don’t want him to… hurt you.”

Newt takes the auror’s hand with a soft smile on his face, he really appreciates Percival’s concern, but he also wants to reassure him. He knows Grindelwald won’t hurt him… But then as soon as he thinks about telling him that, he realizes how stupid it sounds.

Grindelwald is a dark lord, why is he sure he wouldn’t hurt him and yet Newt feels like he’s right, Grindelwald would not do that.

“Seraphina wants to talk to me about this,” Percival says, squeezing Newt’s hand gently. “She’s probably already planning a way to lure Grindelwald to us. I think you should go back to England for a while.”

By the way Percival’s looking at him, Newt knows he thinks that’s the right thing to do and Newt’s glad the auror still makes it sound like an advice, not an order; Percival wants him to make his own decision.

He also suspects Theseus has already discussed about it with him, they both have made up their minds and want him not to take the risk Picquery probably would put him at.

Newt trusts Percival and he plans on doing as he has told him, but the truth is that’s not the only reason he does it. A tiny part of him thinks that way Grindelwald would not be captured…. It’s just a fleeting thought and it vanishes quickly, but it makes him feel guilty.

So he goes back to England with his brother and tries not to think about Grindelwald.

***

Theseus looks more relaxed now that Newt’s living with him; he still tries to take all the precautions possible, there are several spells around the house just to protect it, that only he and Newt know how to break. He also tells his little brother to stay inside the house while he’s at the Ministry and Newt does it… the first couple of days, until he assures himself that Theseus is just overreacting again.

Percival writes often, most of the time asking if Newt’s okay and then adding that Picquery’s getting impatient. Newt knows he’ll have to go back sooner or later to try whatever the President of MACUSA’s been planning to do.

Newt is not sure if he wants that to happen or not; he sure misses his friends, especially Percival, but he would also prefer not to participate in a trap.

Besides, he doesn’t think that would work as Picquery seems to believe. Grindelwald wouldn’t risk to be captured just to see him; he’s a planner… he’d see something like that coming.

No, it seems the only chance they have, as Percival has told him, it’s to catch the dark lord before Newt returns to New York.

“He’s not so bad,” Theseus comments while opening one of the letters he has received that same morning.

“Who?”

“Percival Graves,” his brother says. “I mean- if you’d like to start…”

Newt frowns, waiting for Theseus to keep speaking, but it seems his brother has changed his mind because he shakes his head and looks at him with a weak smile.

“Just forget it… It really doesn’t matter right now.”

Newt doesn’t ask anymore, because he has to feed his creatures and check on Frank again.

***

Contrary to what his brother thinks, Newt’s not as reckless as he believes. He has selected a isolated place close to their house to let Frank free for a couple of hours; he’s much better now, but still needs time to be outside in order to recover completely.

Newt has been careful, he has made sure that place is not commonly visited by muggles and he only stays during the day, once the night falls he goes back to the house.

But one of those days, when he’s coming back from the river after filling a bucket of fish to give to Frank, Newt realizes that the hippogriff is not alone anymore.

He freezes most out of shock than fear, because even though the mere thought is just crazy, he’s not afraid.

And he watches, with his feet glued to the ground as Grindelwald bends over while looking at the creature in the eye. He also sees when Frank leans his head and allows Grindelwald to approach him.

Frank trusts him. Of course, Grindelwald has taken care of him for days if what the note said was true. But still, hippogriffs are intelligent creatures they don’t trust just anyone.

Newt walks towards them before realizing what he’s doing. Grindelwald already knows he’s there, because even though he hasn’t looked in his direction, he doesn’t look surprised when he hears the sound of his footsteps on the grass.

“Newton,” he says, finally turning around at the same the hippogriff makes Newt drop the bucket and starts eating its content.

Grindelwald smirks at him and his eyes sparkle as soon as they meet his.

“What are you doing here?” He blurts out, instead of doing the logical thing, like running away or trying to contact his brother.

“I must admit I’m not a very patient man,” he confesses, taking a step forward just to stroke Newt’s left cheek. “And I wanted to see you again.”

He blinks as he feels the blush spreading all over his face, as he remembers the roses and the note on the ground.

“Also,” Grindelwald continues, irritation on his face. “I’ve heard you have become close with the Director of Magical Security. So tell me… has he been treating you well?”

Newt doesn’t why, but Grindelwald looks really annoyed by his own words. Perhaps it’s just because Percival has been imprisoning most of his followers.

“He’s a good friend,” Newt assures and sees as the tension on Grindelwald’s shoulders vanishes. And before the dark lord can ask anything else, he adds: “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what, darling?” He takes another step forward, chuckling. “You have to be more specific.”

“Why are you rescuing them?” Newt gestures towards Frank. “I mean- magical creatures…”

Grindelwald stares into his eyes and without hesitation he says: “Because that makes you happy.”

The answer takes him by surprise and it takes a couple of seconds for Newt to process it. He needs more answers, but it’s afraid to ask again.

“Come with me, Newton,” Grindelwald whispers. “We can save more of them if we’re together.”

Newt takes a step back, scared of how good that sounds. A voice inside his head is warning him that’s a lie, that Grindelwald has other motives…

Then, just for a second, Grindelwald expression changes, making him look younger, more vulnerable and so lonely.

He reaches out for Newt, offering his hand.

“Newton… please.”


	9. Chapter 9

He doesn’t have the time to think about it; a strong noise coming from the house makes him jump and the next thing he hears is his name being yelled by his brother Theseus.

Grindelwald reacts just in time to protect himself from Theseus’ attack and the spell aimed at him hits the magic shield instead. It doesn’t hurt him, but it’s enough to startle the hippogriff and, in his attempt to calm him down, Newt almost gets hurt by the scared creature.

It’s ‘almost’ because Grindelwald shoves him aside and Frank’s claws meet the skin of his left side.

Newt watches in concern as the dark lord presses his fingers against himself and sees blood on them.

He smiles as he catches Newt’s worried frown.

“I’m gonna be fine, darling,” he assures. “It’s just a scratch.”

But Newt knows about those kind of wounds and he knows how painful they could be. Theseus is calling out for him again and just with a glance, he knows Grindelwald is going to disappear.

“If you apparate the wound would get worse,” he warns, he cannot get closer, because Frank is finally calming down and he doesn’t want to startling him again.

Grindelwald winks at him, as if he’s not bleeding and blows him a kiss.

“I’ll come back for you,” he promises and disapparates before Newt can say anything else.

When Theseus reaches him, Newt notices not only the concern but the utter shock on his features.

“He jumped in front of a fucking hippogriff to protect you,” Theseus blurts out in a whisper and Newt knows that he’s just talking to himself. Then, when he recovers be enough from the surprise, he asks: “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” And even though Newt wants to smile at him to reassure him, he can’t help but think about Grindelwald and if he’s trying to heal himself right now.

Theseus sighs, it’s almost a defeated gesture that he only does when things be don’t go the way he wanted. It’s also a clear sign of how worried he is at the moment.

“We’re going back to New York,” he tells Newt.

***

Newt smiles as he feels Percival’s arms around him; he hasn’t seen the Director so worried before. His eyes roam all over Newt’s body even though Theseus told him his brother was perfectly fine the moment they both set foot in his office.

“Maybe the President’s idea is the only way to get rid of that man,” Theseus spits, pacing around the room like a man possessed. Newt flinches instinctively at the last words; he knows Grindelwald is a dark lord and he knows Theseus probably hates him, but since he hasn’t done anything to hurt Newt he cannot think of doing something against him.

“I don’t like the idea,” Percival frowns, taking Newt’s hand. “It’s too risky.”

“He won’t hurt Newt,” Theseus growls. “Look, I don’t like the idea either, but he’ll keep stalking my little brother if we don’t do something soon.”

“He’s not stalking me,” Newt argues and he responds by quirking up both eyebrows in a gesture of disbelief. “Perhaps he followed me that last time, but…”

“He has been sending you roses since you came back to New York,” his brother cuts him off and Newt realizes he has nothing to say about that.

Maybe Theseus is right, but Grindelwald has never made an attempt to hurt him.

“What do you mean ‘he won’t hurt him’?” Percival frowns. “We’re talking about Grindelwald for Lewis’ sake!”

“You didn’t see what I saw,” Theseus says and Newt looks at him in confusion, wondering what his brother means… “Forget it! Just… please, we have to do something… anything!”

Percival nods and Newt pales, he’s aware that Picquery’s plan is to use him to catch Grindelwald.

He’s not sure he wants to be part of that. Not after what Grindelwald has done for him.

“He hasn’t…” Newt mumbles, biting his own lip to interrupt himself. “I mean… He’s helping magical creatures.”

“That’s just so he can manipulate you, Newt,” Theseus assures. “You can’t trust someone like Grindelwald.”

“Besides, even if he hasn’t done anything wrong lately, he still has to pay for the crimes he committed before.” Percival explains and even if Newt feels sad about it, he knows he’s right. “But let’s not talk about this. Come, you need to rest. You must be tired.”

Theseus doesn’t argue, Newt has noticed that he has changed in the past days, at least in his attitude towards Percival. He doesn’t narrow his eyes every time the Director approaches him. He even looks relieved when Percival offers his house for Newt to stay.

They all agree to talk to Picquery the next day.

***

A tracking spell, it’s what Picquery tells them. It’d also make easy for the aurors to apparate whenever Newt is if Grindelwald approaches him.

Newt doesn’t like it at all, but everyone seems to think it’s the best thing to do, that Grindelwald would hurt him or his creatures if they don’t do something to prevent it.

The other part of the plan is to give him some space for Grindelwald to try to make contact with him, but it seems Percival’s not ready to do that just yet. It doesn’t bother Newt at all, he even likes to have the best Director around. He likes Newt’s creatures and actually listens when he’s talking to him.

But then, just when Newt is thinking about the way Grindelwald moved him away and got hurt because of him, he notices Percival’s gaze and blushes.

“What is it?” He gets even more confused when Percival blinks and looks at the ground, flustered.

“Would you have dinner with me?” He blurts out, staring back while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Newt grins and is ready to say 'yes’ when the Director adds: “like… a date.”

Oh. Newt’s blush spreads from his cheeks towards his neck; he feels his heart jumping happily in his chest.

“Yes,” he whispers, but just as the words comes out of his mouth, he feels guilty, but he’s not sure why.

And it’s a sensation he cannot shake off.


	10. Chapter 10

The fact that Theseus doesn’t protest when Newt informs him he has a date with Percival is surprising enough to think about anything else. Of course, the fact that he doesn’t argue or tell Newt not to date the Director of Magical Security doesn’t mean he’s pleased with the idea.

But Newt doesn’t think about that, he also tries to ignore his concern for Grindelwald; it’s ridiculous because his brother is probably right, the dark lord is just playing him and he’s just naive enough to believe he actually cares about magical creatures.

He pushes the thought aside as soon as he arrives at the restaurant with Percival. It helps a lot that the auror is looking at him with mith in his eyes and that his smile is sincere and huge; he looks so happy and it’s difficult for Newt to accept that the joy in the other’s face is because of him.

Percival is good to him; he cares about his creatures and he’s also interested in what Newt has to say.

He also feels safe when Percival’s around.

“How’s Dougal?” The Director’s question distracts him again.

He can’t help but smile when he replies: “Much better, thank you.”

That’s one of the things he likes about Percival: he really cares about all of his creatures, even the little troublemaker that is his Niffler.

Percival leans forward and takes Newt hand in his; the magizoologist blushes, surprised, heart bumping happily inside his chest.

Newt intertwines their fingers together and closes his eyes when he feels Percival’s lips on his. When they both pull apart, gasping for air, Newt decides that he’s going to make their relationship work.

But then, a shiver passes through his body, and Newt tries to convince himself that the sensation of being observed is not real.

When he can’t stand it anymore, he turns his head towards the window and freezes the moment he sees Grindelwald across the street.

“Are you okay, Newt?” Percival makes him react and look back.

“Yes,” he says. He looks back and doesn’t see him again, like he wasn’t even there in the first place.

Maybe it’s only Newt’s imagination.

***

“You have to leave Mr. Scamander alone,” huff Picquery the next morning. She’s having a meeting with Theseus, Percival and Newt, but it looks like she just wanted an opportunity to scold at the two aurors. “If he keeps being followed by you two, Grindelwald won’t try to approach him.”

“That sounds fine to me,” Percival growls and moves an inch closer to Newt, making the magizoologist chuckle.

Madam President rolls her eyes, looks at the ceiling like she wants to pray for patience.

“We need to capture Grindelwald.”

Theseus hasn’t say anything, but Newt knows he’s worried and he’s trying to think about all the things that could go wrong with the plan.

“Newt could get hurt,” Percival argues, but the redhead takes his hand and squeezes it affectionately.

“He won’t hurt me,” he assures, but that’s not enough to erase the concerned frown on Percival’s face.

And even though Newt’s going to do what he has been told to, part of him doesn’t want to trick Grindelwald.

***

It’s already night when Newt goes back to Central Park; he’s alone because he has to be and is aware that Percival and Theseus are probably pacing around in Picquery’s office.

Newt tries to focus on what he has to do, but honestly he can’t because he’s feeling guilty for being part of it.

He looks around and keeps walking, wondering if it’s too obvious for Grindelwald, if he’d choose not to show up.

But he does, Newt can’t explain why, but this time he knows he’s there even before he speaks.

“I want to kill him,” Grindelwald spits at the same time Newt turns around to look at him.

And even though Grindelwald is clearly pissed, Newt’s not afraid, he’s sure the dark lord’s anger is not directed at him.

“I want to kill Graves for touching you,” he says and Newt pales at the mere thought of Percival getting hurt.

“Don’t,” Newt mumbles and when Grindelwald’s eyes meet his, he seems to forget he was furious.

“I won’t, because you like him,” he says, looking almost hurt at his own words.

He wants to say something more, Newt knows it, but the magizoologist interrupts him, because he can’t stand to be silent anymore.

“You need to go… This is a trap, they’re going to-”

“I know, my darling,” Grindelwald cuts him off, smiling almost tenderly at him. “I knew they would realize my love for you was… is my greatest weakness.”

Newt blinks in shock and feels as his face starts to get hotter, he feels the blush as much as he hears his heart bumping like it has climbed up to his ears.

“I… Grind-”

“My name’s Gellert,” he interrupts again, taking a step forward. “Please call me Gellert. I want to hear you say it.”

Newt’s still so confused what’s going on that he just decides to do as he’s told.

“Gellert,” he whispers and Grindelwald’s smile is so happy and vulnerable that Newt is not sure anymore if he’s pretending or not.

“I’ve been trying to woo you for weeks now,” the dark lord says and grins fondly when he adds: “but of course you have not noticed at all.”

Grindelwald takes his hand and Newt lets him, too confused by his own feelings to react.

“He won’t be able to understand you completely,” he says. “Graves is order, he doesn’t understand chaos as much as I do. I can make you happy…”

“You have to go,” Newt insists, but forgets about it when Grindelwald’s lips touch his.

It’s a very possessive kiss, that leaves Newt gasping and trembling. The worst thing is that he kissed back.

“Gellert, please go.”

“Come with me.”

“I… can’t,” Newt says and watches bewildered as Grindelwald gives him his wand.

He keeps staring at him, frozen, and sees when the dark lord takes a step back and puts his hands in the air in surrender as the whole Department of Magical Security arrives.

Grindelwald is on his knees, hands behind his back, but never takes his eyes off of Newt’s confused face.

“Don’t worry about me darling, I’ll be fine.”

Grindelwald’s grin doesn’t fade away even as Picquery starts telling him he’s being arrested… His expression only changes when Percival approaches Newt and puts his hands on the magizoologist’s shoulders asking if he’s okay.

“I’m alright,” Newt mumbles, looking as Grindelwald glares at Percival.

But he’s not alright. He’s still confused by everything’s going on, by the way the dark lord looked at him when he admitted he loved Newt.

He doesn’t know what to think anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

He worries about Grindelwald. He knows he probably shouldn’t, but he discovers himself doing it as they all go back to MACUSA and the dark lord is locked in a cell while Theseus, Percival and he go back to the Director’s office.

“What is it, Newt?” Percival’s question is so soft that he feels guilty for being concerned about someone else. He looks down at his hands, watching how hard his nails dig into his own skin.

Percival sits next to him, ignoring Theseus furious pacing around the room. He starts caressing Newt’s hands with his thumbs until the magizoologist stops hurting himself and looks back up, lips quirking up shyly.

“Did he do something to you?” Theseus snaps, not being able stop himself. “Because if he did-”

“He didn’t,” Newt assures and leans against the Director almost unconsciously; his body desperate to feel warmth.

“Then what is it? Did he say something?”

He did. He said so many things that got into Newt’s head and he hasn’t being able to shake them off. He hopes the blush that’s spreading from his cheeks towards his neck is not enough indication of what Grindelwald told him. Because to be honest, he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Newt feels Percival’s arms around him and he stops himself from flinching at the contact, not because he doesn’t enjoy it, but because he still has the memory of the kiss fresh in his mind. There are a lot of things he shouldn’t have done and returning that kiss is one of them.

Grindelwald said he had been… wooing him. But Newt knows better than to believe someone like him. Even though he has been nothing but kind with magical creatures.

Even though part of Newt wants to believe him.

Hand in his pocket, Newt grimaces as he feels Grindelwald’s wand in his fingers; he doesn’t remember putting it in there, but he knows he should have given it to one of the aurors.

He hands it to Percival who looks at him bewildered before a spark of recognition appears in his eyes.

“How did you get this?”

“He gave it to me,” mumbles Newt, biting his lip while saying it.

Finally, Theseus stops his distressed roam, only to stand in front of Newt with a worried frown on his face.

“Wait… So he handed you his own wand, then got to his knees and surrender? Is that what you’re trying to say?” His brother’s hands are already closed into fists before Newt even nods in response. He turns his head towards the other auror and hisses: “I don’t like this.”

Percival pulls Newt closer to his chest.

“It’s too easy…” He grimaces, agreeing with Theseus. “He’s planning something.”

Newt would like to say that perhaps Grindelwald just wants to redeem himself, but he’s not THAT naive, he knows they’re right.

***

“He’s not saying anything.”

Seraphina Picquery is not known for her patience so when she summons her Director of Magical Security and the two Scamanders, Newt’s not surprised.

Fontaine and Abernathy are there as well, but the two of them look like they want to flee as soon as possible.

“We need to know how many of his followers are still out there and where they are,” she continues, hands on her back, looking like she’s about to explode at any second.

“What about veritaserum?” Theseus says, but the President is already shaking her head.

“If what you told me earlier is true, then he must be prepared for that. He could’ve taken an antidote before… And the problem is that we’d never know until it’s too late.”

“Miss Goldstein can help us,” Percival suggests, but with the same results.

“I’ve tried that,” Picquery rubs her temples as if with that she could stop the headache from getting worse. “She can’t hear anything from him; he’s blocking her completely.”

Theseus crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her.

“What do you suggest then? You must have an idea of what to do next… That’s why you called us.” He mumbles, barely holding back his irritation.

“The wand,” Picquery points at it just right after Percival is giving it to Abernathy to take it to examination. “You said Grindelwald gave it to Mr. Scamander.”

“Yes,” Percival accepts, even though he looks like he regrets saying it.

“I don’t see why is that relevant right now,” Theseus says stubbornly, but Newt knows he’s perfectly aware of the situation.

“We’ve seen that Grindelwald is more willing to talk when Mr. Scamander is around,” she continues even as two pair of furious eyes meet her.

“You’re not going to put my little brother in an interrogation room with him,” Theseus hisses at the same time Percival shakes his head at her.

“We have no choice.”

“I’ll do it,” Newt says before Percival and Theseus start growling at the President.

He wants to help, if Grindelwald’s followers are hurting muggles or making people suffer he obviously wants to help them find them.

But he also wants to see Grindelwald, ask him if some of his followers have been helping magical creatures.

He wants to know.

***

Neither of them like the idea of leaving Newt in the interrogation room while they’re outside, even though they can see and hear everything that’s going on.

But he’s determined as much as Picquery is in finding everyone that has been helping Grindelwald and at the end of the day, neither Theseus nor Percival can stop Newt from walking in the room.

Grindelwald is sitting in front of a grey table, hands behind his back with a look of someone that’s been thinking for a while.

However the moment Newt sits across from him, he looks up, face lighting up as his eyes meet Newt’s.

“Hello, darling,” he purrs, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve missed you.”

Newt blushes, bites his bottom lip and tries to focus in what he’s been told. But it’s very hard with Grindelwald intense look on him.

“Tell me the location of your followers,” Newt manages to say; he’d never be a good auror, especially because he has no idea how to interrogate people.

“Did Madam President send you to make me talk?” He says, amused as he watches Newt nodding. “Clever girl.”

The magizoologist looks back at him and sighs, knowing he’s already failing at his job.

“Have you thought about what I said, darling?” Grindelwald’s voice is almost a whisper, a soft vulnerable mumble that makes Newt shiver and blush even more.

“I didn’t come here to t-talk about that,” he mutters, but Grindelwald doesn’t look upset or irritated by his words. His eyes spark with mischievousness.

“Of course, my love,” he says; Newt is sure he uses the word on purpose since his lips quirk up into a triumphant smirk when he sees the magizoologist gasp, face turning bright red in seconds. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Newt stares back, blinking in shock which makes Grindelwald chuckle. “How d-do I know you’re telling me the truth?”

The dark lord looks almost hurt at that. “I won’t lie to you, Newton.”

He knows he shouldn’t believe him, but he does.

“Fine… Where-”

“But I want something in return,” Grindelwald cuts him off and Newt scolds himself for believing it was going to be that easy.

“What do you want?”

“I want information.”

“I cannot tell you anything about MACUSA,” Newt says but Grindelwald is already shaking his head.

“I’m not interested in anything about this place,” he huffs. “I want to know more about you, darling. So what about this… You tell me something about you and then you get to ask me a question. What do you think? Do we have a deal?”

Newt presses his lips together… He supposes that’s the best thing he can do under the current circumstances.

“It’s a deal,” he agrees.

“Perfect,” the dark lord purrs, leaning towards him, even though there’s still the table keeping them apart. “Now tell me… how did you know you wanted to be a magizoologist?”

That’s… a very personal question, but Newt realizes that he doesn’t mind sharing the answer with him.

“My mother used to breed hippogriffs,” he says, closing his eyes to try and see the moment in his mind. “I spent most of my time trying to help her as much as I could. The ones we have were well behaved and kind to us if you treated them with respect. But then… a wizard brought an injured one to our house. My mother managed to cure her and warned me not to approach her under any circumstances. But I… I have never been someone that follows orders…”

“No, you’re not,” Grindelwald agrees, smiling fondly and Newt has to look away, feeling suddenly flustered.

“My mother had her away from the rest because she was not very stable and mother didn’t want her to stress the others.” Newt continues. “But I didn’t want her to be alone, so I decided to keep her company… But I… I approached her quickly, forgetting about the etiquette and the fact that she was probably scared of me. She pushed me away and I ended up on the floor with an injury on my leg.”

Grindelwald tenses, but he manages to control himself.

“The hippogriff hurt you…”

“She didn’t mean to,” Newt says, feeling like that time he had to explain to his father what happened. “She was scared, she had probably been tortured her whole life.”

Newt watches as Grindelwald tries to free one of his hands, but the magic on his wrists is strong. He leans even closer and looks at his right cheek. And only then Newt notices the tears falling over his face.

“Please don’t cry, darling.”

The magizoologist shakes his head and wipes off his tears, realizing that Grindelwald wanted to do the same.

“I learned back then that not all wounds are visible,” he mumbles. “That’s when I decided I wanted to help them.”

“So that’s what you do… Look for broken things?”

“I look for creatures that need to be saved,” Newt corrects him, making him grin.

“And all of them deserve to be saved?”

“All of them,” Newt says without hesitation.

“Even wolves?”

He doesn’t have time to ask, because the door is slammed open, allowing Percival and Theseus to strom into the room.

“That’s enough,” the Director hisses and Newt watches the moment Grindelwald’s expression turns into a dangerous one.

“But I haven’t asked him-”

Picquery walks in then and manages to calm the two aurors enough for Newt to look back at Grindelwald.

“Where are your followers?”

“I’ll tell you where they are… At least some of them, because I know if I give you all the information now, they will never let you come back,” Grindelwald says and Newt catches Theseus out of the corner of his eyes grabbing his wand.

Washington. Grindelwald not only mentions the state, he also gives them an exact location and as soon as he does, Percival takes Newt out of the room.

Picquery herself leads the team, even Percival and Theseus decide to go and they both agree to leave Newt in MACUSA in case it’s just a trap.

And even though Newt understands their concern and he knows he’s not a trained auror like the rest of them, he can’t help but feel useless staying there.

But he stays with Queenie and his creatures anyways and doesn’t feel relaxed until he sees Tina, Percival and Theseus again.

They all come back, they’re bruised and exhausted from the fight they had with Grindelwald’s fanatics, but they manage to capture all of them.

Which means that Grindelwald was in fact telling the truth.

“You’ll talk with him tomorrow,” Picquery tells Newt despite that Theseus and Percival are completely against the idea.

“Don’t you see?” His brother hisses at her. “That’s what he wants!”

“And that’s exactly what we’ll give to him if it makes him spit everything out!” Picquery snaps, glaring at the two stubborn aurors, before slamming her door shut.

They’ll have no choice, Newt knows it, but he finds himself wanting to talk to Grindelwald again… Although he blushes, ashamed of his thoughts when Queenie glances at him with a worried expression on her face.

From then on, he does his best not to think about Grindelwald.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And once she was in bed, she said: 'What a fine night! What a good walk! I knew the wolf wouldn't find me!'  
> 'Oh, but you must travel through those woods again and again...' said a shadow at the window. '...and you must be lucky to avoid the wolf every time... But the WOLF... the wolf only needs enough luck to find you ONCE."
> 
> -Emily Carroll, Through the Woods.

A kiss on his knuckles makes Newt blink; he hadn't realized he was completely distracted by his own thoughts. Theseus and he are in Percival's house; his brother is trying to fight his frustration and anger against the President of MACUSA with firewhisky, while Newt is sitting on the couch with the Director just inches apart from him.

The next kiss he feels is on his cheek and Newt looks up at Percival, smiling shyly with his face completely red.

It's easy... to be with Percival. He's a good wizard, he obviously cares about Newt and Theseus is not that opposed to them having a relationship.

It's the right choice. And yet Newt hesitates, not sure why he's doing it.

"I won't let him hurt you," the Director promises and Newt can't help; he has said that so many times before, he knows he should be quiet this time and yet he feels the need to say it.

"He's not going to hurt me," he blurts out, startling himself when he hears the fierce tone in his own voice.

Percival stares at him in the eye, concerned. Newt hears his brother's footsteps getting closer and rises from his seat, mumbling that he's exhausted and flees to his bedroom.

***

Grindelwald's face lights up when he sees him the next day, but Newt doesn't pay much attention to that, because he's entirely focused on the shadows under the wizard's eyes.

"You look tired," he comments as he sits in front of him and he's surprised by Grindelwald's grin in response.

"It's been a long time since I had someone that worried about me the way you do, Newton," his smile turns into a knowing smirk as the magizoologist looks away. "I like that."

"What do you want me to tell you?" He mutters, determined to do what he was asked to and not to think about anything else.

But Grindelwald never makes it easy. He's staring at Newt like he hasn't heard anything of what the magizoologist just said.

"I'm sorry about what happened the first time we met," he begins, expression almost in pain as if he truly means it. "I'm sorry for hurting you. But then... I was- I think I was so focused on my plan and when you appeared I was afraid you could... distract me from my goal."

"Distract you?" Newt knows he should ignore him in order to keep with the interrogation, but he can't help it, he's curious.

Grindelwald leans forward with a smirk on his face that tells Newt he's going to regret asking in the first place.

"You have no idea, do you?" He purrs. "How devastatingly beautiful you are with that creamy skin and those freckles that I bet are all over your body-"

There's a strange noise outside and Newt has the feeling that Picquery is again trying to stop both Percival and Theseus from storming into the room.

But Newt cannot think about that, not with Grindelwald's undivided attention on him.

"I'm not blind, you know?" He continues. "I noticed the moment I laid eyes on you and I was so... cruel to you because I didn't want you to be a distraction. I didn't want you to become a weakness and yet... here we are."

Newt shakes his head, refusing to let those words to stay on his mind, but he still feels his cheeks burning and his heart bumping crazily in his chest.

"But I think I like it," Grindelwald says. "How vulnerable you make me feel."

"Tell me what you want to know this time," Newt insists, pretending those words had not affected him, but he knows he cannot fool Grindelwald.

"Alright," the smile on his face doesn't vanish as he says: "How's our Frank doing?"

Newt's tension disappears immediately; he had been preparing himself for an intimate question, for something about his past that hearing him asking about one of his creatures makes him relax to the point he cannot suppress the smile on his face.

That's a question he can answer gladly.

And when he starts talking about Frank, he's so focused on every detail of his recovery that Newt doesn't realize he's basically beaming at the dark lord.

But Grindelwald notices.

"You'll have to release him soon, I suppose," he comments after a while, making Newt's smile vanish. "I'm sorry, love."

Newt shakes his head, a weak grin back on his face.

"It's okay. I'm gonna miss him, but he'll be happy."

"I don't know how you do it," for a moment, it looks like Grindelwald is struggling to get free from the magic that has his hands tied. It looks like he wants to get closer to Newt. "Because if I had something I loved so much in my hands, within my reach, I wouldn't let it go. I'm selfish like that."

In other circumstances, Newt would've insisted on how important is for a creature to be free, but there's an edge on Grindelwald's voice, there's something about the way he's looking at him that makes Newt shiver.

"Where are your followers?" He mumbles instead.

"Germany," he replies, amused. And just as he gives Newt enough information, the magizoologist is yanked away from the room.

***

Theseus is convinced that there's some kind of trap waiting for them in Germany and since Percival seems to think the same, Newt is again left behind with as his company.

But being with Queenie is the last thing Newt wants, not because he doesn't like her, he loves her... However his mind is a mess and he doesn't want her to hear his conflicted thoughts.

"I'm not judging you," she assures, answering to an unspoken question, confirming Newt's fears. "I'm just worried about you, sweetie. I don't want you to suffer."

Newt tries not to think about what Grindelwald has said, but it's hard... He feels himself blushing and tells Queenie he has left his case in Percival's office and he needs to feed his creatures.

It's true, but he also doesn't want to be there anymore.

Queenie pretends she hasn't heard his thoughts and tells him she's going to wait for him.

He's almost at the end of the hallway when Newt hears a noise that's pretty much like an explosion. He's ready to grab his wand, but then the woman, the same witch that knew her name when he was trying to get some food for his creatures in that alley, walks towards him with her wand aiming at his face.

"Hello, Newton," she smiles, while another three wizards appear around him.

He knows Queenie is somewhat safe because she's still inside Tina's office... So at the moment Newt's only concern is for his creatures... He has no idea how he is going to get to them but he has to try at least.

"What do you think you're doing?" It's been a long time since Newt hasn't heard so much anger in Grindelwald's voice that for a moment Newt doesn't recognize him, until he watches him walking down the hallway, glaring at the people aiming at Newt like he wants to tear them apart.

They must feel the same because they all lower their wands immediately and move aside so he can get closer to Newt.

He doesn't get surprised nor scared of seeing him outside of his cell, but he certainly pales when he sees him carrying his case.

"I believe this is yours, darling," Grindelwald doesn't give him time to ask or demand for it, because he immediately hands the case to Newt.

He sighs, a relieved smile on his face as he pulls the case close to his chest.

Someone yells and screams and Newt is aware that there are more of his followers inside MACUSA, probably fighting with the aurors that had to stay.

Grindelwald takes him by the back of his neck, bringing their foreheads together.

"Forgive me, Newton."

"For what? For escaping?"

"No," he whispers, leaning forward, nuzzling Newt's neck until the magizoologist is shivering and blushing from the tips of his ears to his cheeks. "For being selfish."

He doesn't have the time to blink in confusion, because Grindelwald puts his hand on Newt's chest and suddenly he's feeling Grindelwald's magic on his skin, spreading all over his body like a lover's caress.

And then he's so sleepy and tired his legs can't support him anymore... He falls, but he doesn't reach the ground because strong arms pick him up in time.

He falls into a peaceful sleep.

A sleep without nightmares or dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Someone’s running their fingers through his hair when he wakes up and once he opens his eyes, those fingers start stroking his cheek.

It takes him a couple of minutes to remember everything that happened; he blinks, looks up to meet Grindelwald’s worried expression.

He realizes he’s on a bed, inside a room he doesn’t recognize at all.

“How do you feel?” The dark lord asks, finger tips touching Newt’s forehead kindly. “Are you hurt?”

That’s when he remembers; he flinches away from the touch and sits on the just to look around in panic.

Grindelwald tries to grab his shoulder to calm him down, but the only thing he manages is to make Newt frown and move away from him.

“It’s okay. Here’s your case,” Grindelwald assures; he doesn’t try to approach him again. He just points out at the case, at the end of the bed. “You can see your creatures now; they’ve already been fed.”

“Where am I?” Newt mumbles, pulling the case towards his chest, he’s already planning to check on his creatures once he’s alone, because he knows he should not believe the dark lord, especially after what happened.

“In our house,” Grindelwald grins, but the expression doesn’t reach his eyes; there’s still something close to sorrow in them.

“I didn’t mean-”

The wizard sighs, he reaches out to take Newt’s hand, but the magizoologist slaps his hand away; he waits to see the anger in Grindelwald’s eyes, but instead, the dark lord looks like he’s been hurt.

“I know what you mean, darling,” he says. “But I cannot tell you where we are.”

“What do you want from me?” Newt frowns. He knows there’s must be something… Otherwise Grindelwald wouldn’t have kidnapped him.

Everything was a lie; Grindelwald had been manipulated him the whole time and Newt was naive enough to fall for it.

And Newt doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s hurt.

Grindelwald shakes his head, looking almost miserable as he stares down at Newt.

“It’s not like that, love,” he says. “You’re not part of a plan. I don’t want anything from you and yet-”

“Then what am I doing here?” Newt cuts him off. “Why did you bring me here?”

Grindelwald smiles fondly at his anger and frustration, Newt’s not sure what he finds so amusing about the whole situation.

“Seriously? After everything that happened and you still have no idea?” He says, amused. “I don’t want anything from you, Newton. I want  _you_. I would like for you to stay with me.”

Newt doesn’t believe him; he thinks there’s something he wants from him, but this time he’s not going to help, he’s not going to worry about him like he used to.

“Where’s my wand?”

Grindelwald sighs, tired, like he was expecting him to ask about it.

“I have it, of course.”

“Give it to me,” Newt says, even though he knows it’s useless.

“I’ll do it,” Grindelwald starts, surprising Newt momentarily. “If you look at me in the eye and you promise me you won’t use it to run away from me.”

Newt blinks, bewildered, he honestly wasn’t expecting that response.

He closes his eyes and opens them again, just to look up and meet Grindelwald’s miserable expression; he’s still not sure why the dark lord looks so… sad if he managed to escape from MACUSA.

“I…” He tries, telling himself that he can do it; he can lie to Grindelwald’s face and disapparate with his creatures. He doesn’t owe him anything… And yet, the words don’t come out. “I can’t.”

“So you’re planning on leaving me,” he mumbles slowly, like the words are difficult to pronounce.

“I cannot be here,” Newt tells him, feeling like he’s the one like it’s doing something wrong. “I have to go back to New York. My brother must be worried… Percy-”

Grindelwald tries to suppress a growl when he hears that name.

“They don’t understand you as I do, Newton. They can live without you. They will never-”

Newt shakes his head.

“I want to be alone,” he says and be Grindelwald tenses immediately; he reaches out, but stops himself before touching Newt.

“Alright,” he whispers and just with that, he walks away from the bedroom.

***

Grindelwald wasn’t lying; the creatures looked perfectly fine and they all have been fed. For a moment Newt wonders how he managed to earn everyone’s trust, but then he reminds himself that Frank already trusts him so the others must’ve thought it was safe to be around him.

Once he makes sure everyone is fine, Newt gets out of there to explore the house. Fortunately, he discovers Grindelwald is not keeping him prisoner in the bedroom, he at least has the liberty to walk around the house.

He then realizes he’s in a manor; there are another four rooms connected by a long hallway and it looks like Newt was in the biggest of them all.

He walks down the stairs; looking around, waiting for Grindelwald to appear out of nowhere.

But he doesn’t. At least not when Newt’s in the living room or when he slides the glass door open to walk towards the garden. For a moment, he smiles at the thought of Dougal, Frank and even Pickett roaming around, getting a taste of fresh air…

The house beautiful. But it doesn’t matter, he’s just thinking of a way of getting himself out of there as soon as possible.

He looks up only to find the magic shield around, it doesn’t surprise him.

“Do you like it?” Newt almost jumps at the sound of his voice, but manages to compose himself when he turns around.

Grindelwald smiles at him, soft and kind and Newt can’t help but feel warm inside for a brief moment. He presses his lips together and stops himself from answering.

“I hope you do,” he keeps talking, staring at Newt until the magizoologist looks away. “Because I designed it thinking about you, thinking about your creatures…”

“That’s to stop me from escaping?” Newt interrupts, purposely avoiding the topic. He points out at the magic shield.

“I have enemies,” Grindelwald explains, taking a step forward, but stopping immediately when he sees Newt moving away. “That is to protect you… Although I’m not gonna lie to you, it is also to keep you inside, with me.”

The last thing it is said with such pain in his voice that Newt almost believes that he’s being sincere.

Almost.

***

Grindelwald leaves some food in his bedroom, but doesn’t stay with him. For a moment Newt thinks about not eating, but he needs as much energy as possible if he wants to get out of there.

So he does, he eats wondering when Grindelwald’s soft attitude is going to change, wondering when he’s going to get tired and try to force Newt to help him…

And still, even though he expects pain and torture, part of him thinks that Grindelwald would never do that. He’d never hurt him.

He’s trying to shake those thoughts off, when he hears the piano; it’s a soft melody that manages to make Newt to stand up again and walk out of the room, towards the sound.

He hadn’t explored the whole house, it seems, because Newt follows the sound down the stairs into a small study where he finds Grindelwald playing the piano.

He seems so focused that for a moment Newt thinks he hasn’t noticed him until the wizard speaks.

“It always makes me think of you,” Grindelwald comments and Newt realizes he’s talking about the melody. “So full of life, so out of reach. Always slipping through my fingers.”

Newt shakes his head and runs away; he doesn’t want to think of Grindelwald as someone that is vulnerable and human. Because it would be impossible to escape, it could make him change his mind.

He returns to his bedroom, feeling as if the music is following him. He even falls asleep with the soft tune still in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone’s interested, Grindelwald is playing River flows in you by Yiruma. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG9KSWYg-Jc


	14. Chapter 14

He shouldn’t feel sorry for someone that has him locked up, no matter how beautiful the house is. It doesn’t matter either if said person is kind to him or helps him to take care of his creatures.

Newt shouldn’t feel sorry and yet he does. He notices the pain in Grindelwald’s eyes whenever he flinches away from the dark lord’s touch.

And since Newt has constantly refused to talk to him unless is strictly necessary, Grindelwald has started to communicate with him through music.

Newt has never admitted it out loud, but he likes it, he enjoys the sound of the piano at night, when he’s exhausted after taking care of his sick Nundu or just when he’s happy because Frank looks even better than he was days ago.

He doesn’t say a word when he walks in the study, where Grindelwald’s playing another melody. He comments out loud that he spends time in there because Dougal likes the music, but it’s a poor excuse, he knows it.

And judging by the way Grindelwald’s lips quirk up, he knows too.

***

“I’m gonna go for a couple of hours,” Newt hears his voice right before he feels a gentle touch on his arm.

He turns around to look at Grindelwald’s eyes and notices the concerned gleam in them.

It’s his opportunity to think about a way to escape. Unfortunately, Grindelwald has learned exactly how to read him because he caresses Newt’s cheek before adding: “The magic shield around this house is strong. You can hurt yourself if-”

“If I try to escape,” Newt cuts him off, taking a step back.

“Newton, please… Don’t be like that.”

The magizoologist shakes his head and turns around; he keeps feeding the mooncalves pretending Grindelwald is not there.

He hears him sigh.

“Be careful, darling.”

***

He spends most of his afternoon trying to find a way to get out or break the shield, although it’s a very difficult task since he doesn’t have his wand with him. He knows more than one of his creatures is capable of cracking the shield but he doesn’t want to get them hurt. He’s not going to put them at risk.

There must be another way to get out, he’s sure of it, but he also knows he’s not going to find the solution in a couple of hours.

So when Pickett turns his head at him from his shoulder, looking sleepy, Newt decides it’s time to pay a visit to his creatures one more time before going to sleep.

But once he’s in bed, he can’t close his eyes; his body reacts immediately when he hears the front door being slammed open.

In seconds, Newt runs towards the entrance, wondering why he didn’t take the precautions necessary before meeting the person that entered the house.

Fortunately, the protections around the house are strong and the man walking into the house was in fact, Grindelwald.

If Newt was told, months ago, he’d be relieved one day to see the dark lord, he would never have believed them.

Although his relief only lasts because when his eyes lay over Grindelwald, he realizes the wizard has been hurt.

“I’m fine,” the dark lord assures, shaking his head and Newt can’t believe how transparent he is, he’d like to deny it, but there’s no point in doing that.

Then Newt forgets about everything else when the man opens his coat to take carefully a small little creature in his hand.

He freezes, heart bumping inside his chest because the excitement and worry.

“Is that…?” He blurts out and knows how stupid his question is because he perfectly knows what that beautiful creature is.

Grindelwald nods anyway; his eyes are all over Newt’s face looking at him with an amused, fond expression.

“She was being tortured,” he explains. “I took care of all of them, don’t worry.”

Newt doesn’t want to think of Grindelwald killing traffickers so instead he takes the creature in his arms.

A phoenix that was recently reborn.

He makes sure she has a safe habitat in his case for her to be and feeds her, waiting for her to fall completely asleep.

When Newt returns to the house, he makes sure he brings one of his healing potions with him.

Grindelwald is still in the living room, sitting on the couch trying to patch himself up, but the moment he sees Newt he stops cold.

“You don’t have to-”

“Shut up,” Newt huffs and purposely ignores Grindelwald’s smirk. “Don’t move.”

He does so quickly, without hesitation, that makes Newt wonder what Grindelwald would do for him if he just asked.

“Thanks for bringing her to me,” he mumbles and Grindelwald caresses his cheek while Newt keeps applying potion to the wound over Grindelwald’s eyebrow.

“Does this mean you have forgiven me?” He asks, so hopeful that Newt can’t believe he’s considered the most terrifying wizard in the world.

“This means I’m not as angry with you as I was before,” Newt corrects him. “Now please stay still, Gellert.”

He regrets saying it the moment it escapes from his lips, because Grindelwald’s smile is almost blinding; he’s so pleased to hear his given name that he kisses Newt’s hand before doing as he was told.

“As you wish, my love.”

Newt has to look away, because, for a moment, he believes he can see adoration in those eyes and he’s definitely not ready to deal with something like that.

The thought is almost terrifying.


	15. Chapter 15

Newt likes to pretend he doesn’t notice, but he does. He has become more aware of his surroundings now that he’s trapped in a beautiful house with Grindelwald.

He has started to pay attention to things he didn’t before because he was so focused on his creatures to notice.

Newt now notices how Grindelwald’s eyes linger on him when the dark lord thinks he’s not being observed. He sees now that his expression softens when Newt asks for something, when he looks at him… His eyes don’t have the same dark spark they once had.

But he’s not ready to deal with those kind of emotions, especially not now that he’s planning on leaving soon. He doesn’t want to think about Grindelwald’s smile or when he tries to get an answer out of him about his favourite melody.

Newt doesn’t want to admit that he enjoys those things, because that’d only make things even more complicated than they already are.

He tries to distract himself by focusing on his creatures as much as he can again, but the distraction is not enough, not when things start to escalate from there.

“I’m running out of food,” he mumbles to himself one day; he’s spent most of his trying to figure out a way of making the rest to last. However, he can’t help but to worry.

Grindelwald hears him, he looks in his direction with concern, but doesn’t make any comments about it. He just approaches Newt and kisses him on the cheek at the end of the day, startling him momentarily.

The next day, when Newt wakes up, the room he’s sleeping in is filled with all kinds of food for all of his creatures; Newt doesn’t have to ask ‘how’ or 'why’ because Grindelwald is there too, running his fingers in Newt’s curls, whispering that he has nothing to worry about, that he’ll get anything he wanted.

From then on, Newt tries to pretend he doesn’t notice, but it’s hard not to when there are just two people living in the same house.

It begins with the food, but suddenly and before Newt can say anything about it, the house is filled with things he could never get by himself, but that he always wanted. Most of them are things for his creatures, like the magical comb for his lovely Nundu or the golden coin that apparate in random places of the house so his Niffler can distract himself for a while.

Newt never asks -not directly- he just needs to mention he needs something and Grindelwald gives it to him.

Everything… anything he wants.

It’s weird to have someone so eager to satisfy his every whim, but Grindelwald looks pleased when Newt is… happy.

It makes him almost forget that he’s trapped; he starts to allow Grindelwald to spend time in his bedroom, usually sitting on the floor, close to the bed, at Newt’s feet. The dark lord doesn’t ask for more, he just seem to enjoy being in Newt’s company.

He’s also more willing to please him when Newt calls him by his first name.

Sometimes it makes him wonder how much more he can ask of Grindelwald. But the mere thought scares him.

“Theseus has been trying to locate a group of traffickers in London; they have been capturing young fwoopers to sell their plumage.” Newt comments, not able to help himself one day.

Grindelwald, whose head is resting against Newt’s left leg while he’s reading a book, moves away to kneel in front of the magizoologist.

“What do you need, love?” The dark lord says and Newt bites his bottom lip, not used to tell someone what he wants.

“I want you to save as many as you can and bring them to me,” Newt blurts out, feeling weird as he says it.

Grindelwald kisses his hand in response and before he can leave, Newt adds: “don’t kill the traffickers.”

The dark lord rolls his eyes at that, but he can’t suppress the way his lips quirk up after.

“Now you’re being unreasonable, my darling.”

“Please… Gellert,” he says and Newt’s sure not only by the way Grindelwald looks back at him but the resigned sigh that escapes from his lips that he’ll do as Newt just asked him to.

And that certainty is absolutely terrifying.

***

Grindelwald gets back in a week, Newt is relieved when he watches him walking inside the house again.

His smile is huge when the dark lord hands him three little fwoopers, he’s sure Dougal and Tammy (his old fwooper) will be so excited to see them.

Knowing that Grindelwald is following him around, Newt gets inside the case and starts preparing Tammy’s habitat for three more creatures while the older one starts feeding the little ones.

Once he’s done and the three demiguises are fed and asleep, Newt goes back to his bedroom with Grindelwald behind him.

He’s used to it; Grindelwald likes to watch Newt while he feeds his creatures and he helps as much as he can when the magizoologist allows him too.

So he’s not surprised when he turns around and sees Grindelwald standing right in front of him.

“Thank you, Gellert,” he says and before he can stop himself, Newt takes a step forward and gives him a peck on the lips.

Grindelwald takes him by the waist to pull him closer and chases his lips, but he freezes in his spot before he can kiss Newt back.

“I’m sorry,” he says, apologizing for something he has not done yet. However, his hands are still firmly placed on Newt’s waist, like he’s afraid of Newt running away from him.

Grindelwald looks so desperate that Newt kisses him again just to make him relax. But then the dark lord kisses right back, more possessive and demanding and Newt’s shiver is not because of fear.

And that’s when he walks away. Fortunately, Grindelwald doesn’t follow him this time.

***

Newt doesn’t realize how much the situation has changed, until two of Grindelwald’s fanatics arrive at the house.

He has gotten used to it; they usually get there to talk with Grindelwald, Newt always prefer not to participate in their meetings and he usually goes back to his case when they arrive.

But this time is different. This time they bring an old and scared muggle with them, claiming that he saw something he was not supposed to.

“What are going to do with him, my lord?” the witch says and it takes Newt a couple of seconds to realize she’s talking to him.

Grindelwald is still in the kitchen because he had insisted so much on preparing a tea for the both of them.

The man is trembling on the floor, he doesn’t want to think what they have done to him before they got to the house. Newt takes the man’s hand in his and helps him get up.

“It’s going to be fine,” he promises and he’s planning on keeping that promise. Then he looks at the witch and the wizard and adds: “Obliviate him and then bring him back to his home.”

They both hesitate; they’re not used to that kind of orders and when Grindelwald walks in the living room and hands Newt his cup of tea, everyone holds their breath, waiting for his orders.

But the dark lord surprises them all, even Newt by saying: “What are you waiting for? He told you what to do.”

They both nod and apparate away with the confused muggle.

After that, when Grindelwald takes his hand to take him back to the kitchen, Newt doesn’t break contact. He even leans forward and kisses the dark lord’s cheek.

***

It takes Newt a day to fully understand the implications of everything that happened.

He’s now aware that the house has turned into a home for him and that he enjoys Grindelwald’s company more than he should. He also notices that his desire to go back to New York has almost disappeared…

And he panics.

Grindelwald notices immediately his distress as soon as he walks in the bedroom. He sits next to Newt on the end of the bed and takes his face in his hands, looking deeply concerned.

“What is it, Newton?”

“I want to go back home,” he mumbles, not sure if he really means it, but knowing that he has to say it.

“This is your home,” Grindelwald whispers back, voice broken.

“I want to go,” Newt insists, feeling pain in his heart as he sees Grindelwald’s face twisting in sorrow.

“You’re asking too much of me, my love,” he says, face buried in the curve of Newt’s neck.

Newt is not surprised, he expects to be ignored, he expects Grindelwald to tell him no, because his freedom is the only thing he has denied him.

Grindelwald sighs, kissing Newt’s throat once… twice before looking at him in the eye.

Then he gives Newt back his wand.

“Always slipping through my fingers,” he smiles, but there’s no spark in his eyes when he says it.


	16. Chapter 16

It’s the right thing to do, isn’t it? Newt’s mind is immediately offering plenty of reasons why leaving that house in Brittany was the best thing he could do.

He walked away from Grindelwald and the dark lord let him go, even though he assured Newt he’d never do anything like that.

The rain has his clothes completely soaked by the time he reaches MACUSA. He’s too tired to try and dry himself with a spell, but he does use his wand to protect the case from the water.

He’s grateful that the first person that sees him is Queenie; she never needs an explanation since she already knows what’s going on in his head, because Newt’s not sure he wants to talk just yet.

“You’re hurt,” she comments in a whisper, as if she’s afraid of her own words. He feels her take his hand and in a second his clothes are warm and dry again.

“I’m not, he didn’t-”

Queenie shakes her head before he can continue. “I’m not talking about physical pain.”

Then, with two fingers, she touches his chest. Newt looks away, but he doesn’t deny it either.

It hurts. But he couldn’t stay any longer. Because he had started to like the place and the company.

Tina hugs him, storming out of her office as soon as Queenie’s patronus gave her the news. There are a few tears in her eyes and Newt feels guilty for not asking Grindelwald to release him sooner.

And then, just after Queenie knocks at Percival’s door and receives a quiet ‘come in’ in response, Newt realizes he had missed the Director.

The auror almost jumps off his seat as soon as his eyes meet Newt’s. However, when he’s just a few feet from Newt, he freezes.

“He’s real,” Queenie whispers then and Percival blinks, recovering quickly from his shock.

He shivers in Newt’s arms and after a kiss on his forehead, he says: “I’ve missed you. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Newt smiles.

“I’m gonna fire-call Theseus,” Percival says as he helps Newt sit on the couch and Queenie and Tina get out of the room. “He had to go back to the Ministry a few days ago.”

It takes only a couple of hours for a very desperate British auror to stumble into the office after arriving through the fireplace.

Theseus kneels in front of the couch, his arms take Newt by the waist and pull him close. His brother sobs into his chest and it breaks Newt’s heart to him like that.

“I’m here, I’m alright, 'Seus,” he mumbles, running his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“I thought I was never going to see you a-again,” he admits, voice broken. “Did he hurt-”

“You know he never would,” Newt says, a little bit defensive. And even though the comment makes Percival looks at him with concern, neither of them say anything after that.

***

Percival and Theseus try their best to keep Picquery away from Newt for awhile. But the President is not as tolerant as she was before, especially after Grindelwald’s escape made half of MACUSA’s staff look like incompetent idiots.

Newt agrees to the meeting and he answers the questions trying not to show any emotion on his face. He recalls the day Grindelwald escaped and took him with great detail.

He tells Picquery the truth, but not all of it. Newt says Grindelwald never hurt him, but he doesn’t talk about how much he likes to play melodies in his piano just for him or the hours he spent close to Newt, watching him work or helping him with his creatures.

He also doesn’t tell any of them how much Grindelwald was willing to give him anything he wanted.

“Where is he right now?” The President asks and Newt is almost relieved to say he doesn’t know. “Very well then… Tell me where was this place instead, the one where he kept you in.”

“I don’t know,” Newt lies and he’s a little bit scared of himself when he realizes he doesn’t regret lying.

“Mr. Scamander-”

“I don’t remember,” he insists and Picquery looks at Queenie, who has been standing in a corner the whole time.

Percival and Theseus look tense and Newt wonders if it’s just because of the interrogation or because they know he’s lying to the President.

“He’s telling the truth,” Queenie says, smiling calmly and Newt has never felt so grateful in his life.

***

It’s been almost three weeks and no one has any news on Grindelwald. Not even Newt.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s worried. The desire to go back hasn’t disappeared, but Newt tries to ignore it.

Theseus has finally returned to the Ministry, after he repeatedly threatened Percival to kill him if he doesn’t take care of Newt.

He’s living with the Director now and although he enjoys his company, Newt still feels like something is missing.

Then one morning, after assuring Percival he was going to be okay, that he could go to MACUSA without him, that he’d be there after he caught Niffler… He saw something outside.

Newt rushes outside as soon as he sees the black spot and passes quickly the shield that has been put by Percival.

There’s a single black rose lying on the ground. He takes it, grins from ear to ear and turns around, but there’s no one near…

He takes the rose to his case and decides it’s time to start his own garden.

A garden full of black roses.


	17. Chapter 17

“Well… he’s obviously still trying to impress you since the attacks to traffickers haven’t stopped,” Picquery comments irritated.

It shouldn’t, but it always warms Newt’s heart to know Grindelwald keeps protecting magical creatures. He tries to hold back a smile because it’d be inappropriate of him to do so, especially with the President looking so angry about the whole situation.

He fails though and instead of trying to make his face look indifferent, he looks away from everyone. Still, he feels a little guilty when Percival stares at him, worried.

“Are you sure haven’t you heard anything about him?” The witch presses and Newt doesn’t miss the way her eyes narrows when she says it. In just a few weeks she has stopped trusting him, but since Queenie keeps telling her Newt is not lying, she can’t do anything.

“I haven’t, no,” Newt says and he’s overwhelmed by the sensation of relief that comes with the truth and the concern that has started to grow in his chest. He hasn’t heard anything about Grindelwald in weeks and he is worried.

He misses him, though he’s not supposed to.

***

Theseus being back in England doesn’t mean he’s not worried about his brother, quite the opposite in fact. He sends Newt a letter per day, even if there’s nothing new to talk about, even if their ‘conversations’ become a little repetitive.

He fire-calls him as well, Theseus likes to see his brother to make sure he’s completely fine. Newt tries not to get annoyed with this, because he knows how much Theseus suffered when Newt was away.

But Theseus must’ve noticed, because he quickly changes the subject.

Which Newt then finds out, it’s even worse and wishes they could talk about his well being again.

“So… how’s everything with Percival going?”

The magizoologist tenses immediately, but either Theseus doesn’t notice or he decides to ignore it.

“Fine,” he finally says, because it’s obvious his brother was waiting for an answer.

And it is, it’s great. Percival is patient and seems to really care about Newt, which makes his hesitation even more unfair. They still sleep in different rooms, although Percival’s unexpected kisses seems to indicate he clearly wants for things to move to the next level.

And yet… Newt still hesitates.

“You seem like a good match,” Theseus insists and the magizoologist is about to make an excuse to flee from the room, when he adds: “You should marry him.”

Newt freezes, suddenly forgetting everything else; it’s so weird to hear his overprotective brother saying something like that it makes him blink in bewilderment for a moment.

“I mean… he clearly loves you,” Theseus continues. “And I believe you’d be happy with him. I… trust him.”

Newt also believes he’d be happy with Percival, the auror is very kind and he’s always taking care of him.

“And, most importantly, he’s not a criminal.”

After hearing that last words, Newt can’t help but gasp, wondering with something akin to alarm if his brother knows, if he’s aware of what Newt can’t even admit to himself.

The real reason why he is always hesitating about his relationship with Percival.

“Goodnight, little brother,” Theseus doesn’t wait for an answer, before his head disappears in the fireplace.

***

When Newt feels a hand over his, he almost jumps in his seat; he then remembers he’s at Percival’s house, having dinner with him.

“Are you okay?” The auror mumbles and Newt bites his lower lip, trying not to think about how much Theseus’ words shook him. “You seemed a little… distracted.”

“I’m alright,” he smiles, right before he plants a kiss on Percival’s cheek. The auror beams in response and Newt feels warm even though he still can’t shake the sensation of being suffocated.

He’s starting to panic. But he manages to control himself for a couple of hours. He waits until he’s sure Percival has fallen asleep in his bedroom and gets out of the house.

Newt just needs time to himself. He needs to convince himself that he has to leave everything what happened with Grindelwald behind…

It’s cold in the park, but he doesn’t care, the weather helps him focus.

“You look beautiful tonight, my love.”

Newt gasps and turns around, telling himself that he’s not imagining things, that the figure in the shadows is Grindelwald.

“What are you doing here?” He demands, fighting between the joy he feels and his concern. “They could-”

“I wanted to see you again, Newton,” Grindelwald steps into the light and he finally sees how tired the dark lord looks.

Without thinking, Newt takes a few steps forward and touches the shadows under Grindelwald eyes.

“You should sleep more,” he comments and Grindelwald chuckles, amused.

“Are you worried about me, my love?”

Newt blushes and Grindelwald’s grin just becomes wider.

“Gellert-”

The dark lord beams after hearing his name coming from Newt’s lips and he immediately puts his arms around the magizoologist.

“Come back to me,” he whispers and Newt shivers.

“I… can’t,” he says and knows his voice is broken, because he can’t barely hold back the tears.

It’s not fair for everyone else, is it? Newt should stay as his brother had told him.

Grindelwald kisses him on the forehead before taking a step back, Newt misses the warmth of his body.

“You must know already then,” he tells him, his expression turning into something akin to pain. “Or perhaps you always did.”

“Know what?”

“That I don’t deserve you,” Grindelwald’s smile vanishes. “I knew, but that didn’t stop me from wanting.”

A tear escapes from Newt’s eye, he feels the need to say something… anything, but can’t seem to be able to.

Grindelwald doesn’t seem to be waiting for an answer, because he just disapparates.


	18. Chapter 18

Percival’s waiting for him when he returns to the house in the middle of the night. He doesn’t ask where Newt has been or what he was doing, he just stares at him with concern as soon as Newt opens the door and finds him sitting on the couch.

“Are you alright?” Percival jumps from his seat; he almost runs towards Newt, but stops a few inches from him, hesitating.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he’s physically fine, although he wouldn’t say the same if he considered how much his chest was hurting him. It’s almost like the pain someone experiences in the throat when they’re trying to hold back a sob.

Percival nods, although it looks he doesn’t believe him at all.

Newt’s being unfair. He knows it, he’s aware that Percival is doing his best to talk to him, he’s worried and doesn’t even asks where he’s been even though the question is burning in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, because he is, because at the moment he hates himself for not doing what is right. He flees from there and goes back to his bedroom.

The tears are coming from his eyes and he can’t stop them anymore; he sobs because he realizes how much he misses Gellert and he cries because he shouldn’t be thinking so much about someone else when it’s clear that Percival really likes him.

Theseus has told him he should marry Percival and Newt would’ve listen to him if it wasn’t because he knows that is going to be a disaster if Newt can’t keep Gellert out of his head.

Percival doesn’t deserve that. He deserves someone that’s constantly there for him, physically and mentally there, someone that appreciates everything he has to give.

It’s not like Newt doesn’t appreciate it, it’s just that he feels almost… guilty for having someone else in his mind.

Newt likes Percival, he really does; he feels as his heart warms every time the auror is around and can’t help but smile when Percival puts his arms around him.

But it’s too late to deny that he feels something for Gellert too; it’s exhausting to keep trying to convince himself that he doesn’t feel something for the dark lord.

And it even that sounds just bad; liking and enjoying the company of a dark lord. Newt should hide, he should run away and focus on working and traveling around the world for the rest of his life.

He’d like to see Gellert again, even though he knows the best for him it’s not to do that again.

“Percival… Percy,” the morning doesn’t look beautiful the next day. Newt sits at the table, looking down at his own hands until he forces himself to meet the auror’s eyes.

He looks sad, almost like if something’s hurting him. The magizoologist has to clear his throat and breathe to ignore the pain in his chest.

“I think I should… go back with Queenie and Tina,” he begins, having difficulties to speak out the words.

“I’ll miss you,” Percival says; he doesn’t ask why nor does he try to change Newt’s mind.

“Me too,” he admits, biting his bottom lip after saying it; he’s not planning on leaving New York, but he thinks Percival is not exactly talking about that.

He’s not going to look for Gellert, because he knows he can’t… he shouldn’t.

Perhaps Newt was never meant to be with someone anyway. Maybe he’s meant to be alone… Not alone for he has his friend and his creatures with him.

***

It hurts, but it’s not uncomfortable to work with Percival after that; the auror is as kind to him as if nothing had happened and he keeps telling Newt they’re still friends.

Everyone in MACUSA seems to have an idea that something has changed between them, but no one asks or mentions anything.

Newt’s grateful for that, he feels guilty enough already.

And there’s also, the other thoughts, the ones that he tries to push away, the ones that only Queenie is perfectly aware of. She never scolds him for being so naive, for liking someone he’s not supposed to.

She doesn’t say anything, but she always finds the time to sit next to him, when he’s alone in the cafeteria, she brings him a cup of tea when he’s been working in his case for hours.

Newt has been dying to talk to her, to ask for advice, to just tell someone what’s going on even though that someone already knows everything. But he can’t make himself open his mouth to speak.

“It’s your choice, sweetie,” Queenie says, kindly. “You should think only about yourself when making a decision. We’ll still love you no matter what.”

Newt holds back the tears, but rest his forehead over her shoulder, feeling a little bit better when he feels her arms around him.

He decides to stay.

***

The morning’s grey and windy when Newt arrives at MACUSA, there’s chaos inside. Madam Picquery seems to be yelling instructions to everyone to communicate with the aurors in Germany about something related to the news.

Curious, Newt runs back to the entrance and asks the receptionist for a newspaper.

“I can’t believe you haven’t heard, Mr. Scamander,” she comments, surprised.

“About what?”

“Well… It looks like Grindelwald died yesterday.”

For a second, Newt’s heart stops, only to beat again painfully inside his chest.

“Are you okay, Mr. Scamander? You look quite pale.”

“It’s fine, Williams. I’ll take care of him,” Newt barely recognizes Percival’s voice… But he feels the warmth of his body when the auror embraces him.

“Is it true?” He whispers, feeling the tears on his cheeks.

“Not yet… But one of the German aurors says she saw him fall…”

Fall. That word doesn’t seem to be a definitive answer, it’s not the complete information, but he’s afraid to know the details.

Newt doesn’t want to ask anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Newt keeps focusing on his creatures; he believes he’s doing just fine -it’s true he doesn’t talk as much as he used to but he always thought no one would notice; everybody does- he feeds and and takes care of all of them as he used to, he even participates in certain cases with the aurors.

Queenie asks how’s he doing every now and then, even though she already knows the answer to that question. Newt says he’s fine because that’s the most easy answer and he doesn’t want to talk.

He thinks she’s the only one that could know what he truly feels, that something has broken inside him, until Percival sits next to him on MACUSA’s garden, takes his hand and asks him if he wants him to write to Theseus.

Newt bites his lip, shakes his head and says: “you don’t have to worry about me.” But of course that doesn’t work, Percival knows him quite well to tell when he’s lying. But he doesn’t insist, he just caresses Newt’s curls.

“I’m here if you need me,” he says and a shy smile appears on Newt’s face.

Percival doesn’t tell Theseus, but his brother arrives at MACUSA two weeks after that anyway; Newt knows he’s aware of Newt’s feelings for Gellert, he probably knew before himself, because Newt was too busy trying to ignore it.

Theseus is always worrying about him; it’s just the way he is and it doesn’t surprise Newt that he has decided to stay for the whole week, even though Newt knows he has a lot of work in the Ministry. But Theseus has always been a talkative person, he usually scolds Newt for being reckless or when he thinks his little brother is doing something wrong.

But this time there’s nothing like that; Theseus keeps him company, helps him to take care of his creatures and that’s it. He stays with the Goldsteins as well, making sure Newt eats and sleeps well.

That’s how much Theseus worries about Newt. His silence is different from what he’s used to and Newt’s not sure if he should address it or just keep things as they are.

He’s glad he doesn’t have to make the choice, because just a couple of days after, Theseus decides for him.

The question comes, shyly and unsure which is weird coming from someone like Theseus, but he asks anyway.

They’re sitting on Newt’s bed; Theseus is reading -or at least pretending to read- the newspaper and Newt has finally managed to convince Pickett to go back to the case.

“Why Grindelwald?” The question comes out of nowhere, but it doesn’t surprise Newt, part of him has been expecting it.

He looks up at Theseus, despite of all the hate he has for the dark lord, his brother tries not to show it at the moment, he genuinely wants to know. And that’s why Newt decides to let the wound in his chest to reopen again. He has been avoiding the subject for quite sometime but it’s time to face his feelings for Gellert.

Theseus deserves a real answer.

“I don’t know…” Newt mumbles, but shakes his head… that’s not an accurate answer. He tries again, voice broken: “I think it’s because when I look at- when I looked at him I felt like he understood me completely and… he liked me because of that.”

It’s not the whole answer, but it’s the closest of what Newt feels, it’s the closest he can describe with words.

Theseus nods, he doesn’t comment on it, he also pretends he can’t see the tears on the corner of Newt’s eyes and Newt silently thanks him for it.

***

After Theseus goes back to England, Newt decides to travel to Arizona and visit Frank. Percival offers to keep him company, but he prefers to use the trip to be ‘alone’ for a while.

He finds himself excited for the first time in weeks and he’s delighted to find out Frank and Frank get along.

Frank has a family now. On the third day he meets his mate and their little ones.

Newt feels warm inside his chest again, the sensation spreads all over his body until he can’t help but grin from ear to ear.

He’s supposed to stay just a week with Frank, but he’s feeling so much better just by keeping the Thunderbirds company that he decides one week can easily turn into two.

It’s also easier for him not to think about Gellert there, at least not enough to make himself cry again.

Because he has been thinking about Gellert, but Newt tries just to focus on the good memories; he purposely avoids thinking about death and loss.

Sometimes he finds himself wiping off the tears off his cheeks though, when he’s too distracted to stop himself before thinking about the fall.

Luckily he has work to do to keep himself busy.

Also, there’s always his ability to attract trouble a good way to get distracted.

The day the traffickers arrive… Newt doesn’t think about Gellert, at least not until late at night.

They try to steal Frank’s chicks, the witch even manages to hurt him to keep him away, but she doesn’t count on Newt to apparate in front of them, ready to protect the creatures.

He handles three of them just fine, especially because Frank’s mate gets furious and scared the hell out of two wizards. But then, the fourth one almost gets Newt by casting a fire spell if it wasn’t because of a quite powerful Protego that Newt definitely didn’t cast but forms quickly in front of him as a very strong shield.

Then, his attacker falls to the ground just seconds after a stunning spell hits him on the face like a furious punch.

And Newt heart stops when he sees a shadow walking towards him.

A very familiar shadow.

“Why do you always get yourself in trouble, my love?”


	20. Chapter 20

Newt tells himself it’s not okay to crumble, but the tears are pretty insisting and they all break free from his eyes. Gellert seems completely blurry now, but it doesn’t matter because Newt has seen him again.

He’s not what to feel; he’s experiencing every single emotion and none at the same time. His heart beats happily inside his chest now that he realizes Gellert’s alive.

“Newton?”

Well, he’s definitely not a delusion. Newt has not enough imagination to picture the way the dark lord’s voice breaks with concern nor the way he approaches almost with fear towards him.

“Are you alright, my love? Who hurt you?” Gellert sounds so lost, he looks worried and confused; he’s clearly ready to do anything Newt asks to make him feel better.

“You,” he sobs and Gellert’s hand stops before it can touch Newt’s cheek. “You f-faked your death.”

Regret. Guilt. It’s weird to see those emotions in a dark lord, but both are clearly exposed on Gellert’s face.

He tries to reach out again and since Newt’s doesn’t look like he’s going to walk away, he cups his face with one hand and starts wiping away the tears from his face.

“I thought that way it’d be easier for you to… forget about me,” Newt can tell how hard it was for him to make that decision just by the spark in his eyes disappears the moment he pronounces the word. There’s too much pain in his eyes. “But I couldn’t- I can’t stay away… I’m sorry.”

“You’re apologizing for faking your death or not being able to stay away?” Newt says and he notices how Gellert’s hand is helping him to feel warmer.

“For both I think…” He begins but he’s interrupted by Newt’s lips on his. It’s a quick kiss, but it almost shocks the dark lord, who just blinks at the magizoologist, confusion turning into adoration in seconds.

“Then don’t apologise.” Newt breathes and smiles when Gellert can’t help but to pull him against his chest.

“Newton… I know I don’t have the right to ask you this again… But, please… Would you come with me?”

The magizoologist chuckles; the tears are gone, the cold feeling in his chest has vanished. Newt looks at a hurt Gellert who’s already waiting to be rejected one more time.

He smiles kindly, kisses the dark lord’s cheek and breathes a warm “Yes.”

***

“You look so much better, little one,” Theseus says, quietly, almost like he’s afraid of his own words.

He’s in Percival’s office, he seems more composed now that he has hugged Newt; he knew his brother wanted to visit his friends (and even though Newt told him he was going to England right after) Theseus decided not to wait another minute and meet his brother in New York.

Newt has made sure to write every single one of them about the things he has seen and the new creatures he has added to the notes of his second book. But three months seems like a lot of time, especially for his brother (no matter how many letters Newt has sent to him).

He just had lunch with Tina and Queenie; Newt had thought he would have to explain to the youngest Goldstein about how the letters had too little information compared to that was in his head.

She never asked, but Newt could feel her hand in his in numerous occasions, letting him know that she still was his friend.

Percival’s eyes on him distract him from his thoughts. He watches as the Director takes a step closer to Newt.

“He’s alive, isn’t he?”

It’s a question, but Newt can see in the auror’s eyes that he doesn’t need an answer.

Newt nods anyway and the smile on Percival’s face is kind but not entirely happy.

“Be careful,” it’s all that he says while Theseus is trying to process the information he just received.

It hits him a few seconds later, enough time for Newt to prepare for his reaction. It doesn’t go as he has expected.

Theseus doesn’t yell nor he swears to kill Gellert, he just sits on the couch next to him, like he’s exhausted already and he sighs.

“Is he treating you well?” Newt knows his brother wants to ask so much more, but it seems he decides not to pressure him.

“Yes.”

It’s useless to deny he has seen him, so Newt doesn’t bother to do that.

“Good,” it’s all that Theseus says about it.

Then Percival mentions that he’s hungry and they all (including Tina and Queenie) decide to go to Jacob’s bakery.

***

As soon as Newt hears the melody, he knows something’s wrong. He finds Gellert playing the piano, that same piece he used to play the day he let Newt go.

“I told you I was going to go visit my friends, just a week,” Newt says, rolling his eyes when Gellert looks back at him with a delighted shock on his face.

“I thought you were reconsidering… I thought you’d decide to stay with your family after all.”

Newt walks towards Gellert and embraces him, the dark lord melts in his arms.

He gasps and shivers when he feels Gellert’s lips on the sensitive skin of his neck.

“I told you… I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
